A Possessive Obsession
by Irene Claire
Summary: When a pretty nurse falls for Danny, he doesn't realize the dire consequences not only for himself but for Grace in the aftermath of the short-lived relationship.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: darn darn darn DWOCD affliction. I took a short break before the Evil Saber Toothed Plot Bunny purged and made demands. This latest is loosely (very loosely based) on another Starksy and Hutch episode. My thanks to very special friends JazzieG and CinderH. **

**JazzieG - thank you for the second set of eyes! And CinderH: I'm dedicating this story to your because of all of your help to me! Enjoy! The usual courteous disclaimers apply - don't own nuthin, don't get paid for nuthin, not a doctor, and all that usual obligatory jazz. This is all Saber Toothed Bunny's fault with zero contribution from the gentler breakfast bunny muse so it will be a darkish, whumper with some bad words at times. **

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**PROLOGUE - Present Day**

"Grace, when you get outside I want you to run as far away as you can. Hide somewhere safe and then call Uncle Steve." Danny was biting back sharp pangs of nausea while frantically whispering to Grace as he wedged the window open in the small bathroom. It was a short four-foot drop to the grass below and he was sure that Grace would be okay if he let her down carefully, injured arm or not.

"But Danno .." She was crying by now, truly terrified by the blood on his arm and t-shirt which he'd tried to wrap in an old bathroom towel. She didn't want to leave him, but also didn't want to stay either because she was equally petrified by the crazy woman on the other side of the barricaded door.

"I need you to be brave. And run fast." Danny was already pushing her out the window and then easing her as far down to the grass as he could breathing hard through the mind numbing pain in his left arm and shoulder.

He had to bite back the nausea and overwhelming desire to just lie down as Grace tumbled gently to the grass on the other side. He'd go too if he didn't think he'd only slow them both down. Plus the window was small and he wasn't even sure he'd be able to fit with his vision dimming because of the blood loss. He was also beginning to tremble from shock as he watched Grace now through half-opened eyes make it down to the grass where she fell lightly to her knees. With tears now streaming down her face, she turned to look up at him.

"Go Grace .. don't look … back." He hissed and smiled briefly as she took off across the grassy yard and towards the road with the cell phone tightly clutched in her hand. When he couldn't see her anymore, he slouched back down heavily against the wall leaving a smeary trail of ugly redness. He feebly re-wrapped the thick towel around his upper arm and tried to pull it tight against where Karen had slashed him with the kitchen knife. But the wound started up high by his shoulder-blade and he wasn't sure it was really doing anything more than sopping up the bloody mess.

The banging had stopped for the moment on the other side of the door. But he knew that Karen was only looking for something else to use to get into the room. He could hear her crazily rummaging through the house; her footsteps were angry and heavy as she paced up and down the hallway. The house was old and rambling, but built with a solid craftsmanship and he was oddly thankful for the ancient, thick wooden door. Karen had bought the place with the intention of renovating it to resell. Danny was in the downstairs bathroom where the tub and sink had been ripped out pending the installation of new fixtures, a new tiled floor and wallboard.

After he and Grace had dashed in, he had managed to barricade the door with a metal ladder and long pole that were wedged solidly sideways from left to right. He had slammed it so hard into the wall the legs of the ladder had broken through the old wallboard to become lodged between the wooden two by fours. So far it had worked well because Karen had been trying for many minutes with no success at budging the door open to get into them.

"I would have given you everything." Karen shouted from outside the bathroom. "We were going to get married!"

Danny closed his eyes and allowed his head to sink onto his chest. "Never. Crazy bitch." He whispered to himself, and then forced his head back up to growl a warning to her.

"I never wanted anything from you, Karen. And we were never going to get married – that was part of some fantasy you made up all by yourself. But you .. you need help!" And then Danny wasn't sure that she even heard him because his voice unexpectedly cracked and he coughed as a dizzying pain rattled into his shoulder.

The severity made him bite his lip and he tugged harder on the towel but it wasn't doing a good job as a make-shift tourniquet.

"God." Danny gagged suddenly as the pain skyrocketed and he nearly passed out again. But he was rocked out of his thoughts by the softly subtle smell of smoke.

"What did you do?" Danny whispered in alarm, and then held his wounded arm against the pain as he yelled out to her. "Karen! What are you doing .. Karen!"

He could see the shadows of her feet moving back and forth in the hallway under the closed door and wedged equipment. The smell of smoke intensified and he looked around at the room he was now going to be trapped in _versus safe_. There was no water and he was sure now that the window was woefully too small for his body to fit through. Thin tendrils of smoke began to come through the ceiling vents, as well as rise through the holes in the floor where the plumbing would soon be installed for the new tub and shower.

And then he saw the shadow grow under the door as Karen obviously lurked outside. "I loved you Danny. I really did. I even picked out a wedding dress. We were going to get married on the beach. I spoke to a caterer too. I was going to surprise you."

She was kneeling down on the other side and whispering loudly. "This is the only way. The only way we can be together .. just us. Danny let me in." Her voice was keening with sadness but he knew from experience how quickly that could so drastically change. How she wasn't what she seemed. The slashing knife wound in his arm proved that; as did Grace's tearful confession that she never liked his newest girlfriend.

Rather than answering her, Danny tuned her out and leveraged himself up to his knees so he could feel the fresh air on his face. The smoke wasn't bad … _yet_. In the distance, he was surprised to hear sirens and wondered how Steve was getting there so quickly, but then Karen's house wasn't all that far off the beaten track. And though terribly frightened, Grace had undoubtedly done exactly as she was told to do.

However, the house was old and being renovated. Exposed wood and new construction materials for the renovation were on every floor and would burn fast .. faster than a blink of an eye. Danny closed his eyes as darkness danced around his peripheral vision and he sank weakly back down the wall unable to hold himself up.

He groaned when the rhythmic thumps started again on the bathroom door and Karen's voice sobbed through to him.

"Danny, please just let me in .. I love you so much."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	2. A Fateful Meeting

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**CHAPTER ONE - A Fateful Meeting**

******Two months earlier**

Danny found himself running full out down the small alley knowing that Steve was coming around on the street side and from his left. With luck, they'd be able to head off the lithe teenage pickpocket in just a few more strides.

"So much for a nice lunch out." Danny snarked to himself as he dodged around a garbage pail that the young girl had over-turned in an attempt to slow him down. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he heard the light giggle as she picked up her pace.

"What does she have, wings?" He added as his knee began to ache but he grinned when he saw the wooden fence that separated that alley from another. But it barely slowed her as she launched herself lightly onto a dumpster and then over the rickety fence. It was then that Danny realized she'd picked this path many times before. She knew every pebble, broken brick and dirty corner as she bolted away. Following her example, Danny jumped on to the dumpster and without thinking, placed his hands on the old wooden fence to vault over the top. But his heavier weight crumpled the splintered wood under his left hand and he less than gracefully fell on the other side cursing as he sliced his hand open across the fleshy part of his palm.

"Gotcha!" He forgot the hot pain when he heard Steve's triumphant voice and the girl's startled yelp of surprise. Getting to his feet quickly, Danny fisted his hand over the wound and jogged down to meet the pair where the girl swung under Steve's firm hand which was buried in the back of her colorful t-shirt.

"Don't even!" Danny growled at her as she began to deny having done anything wrong. With his finger raised warningly, he pointed it firmly in her direction and towards the main street as both he and Steve dragged her back to the Camaro.

"Stealing wallets and god knows what else .. not nice, young lady. Not a nice thing at all."

Steve was grinning from ear to ear though as they handed her off to the waiting HPD officer that had shown up. The female officer was with the unfortunate tourist whose pocket the teenager had so adeptly plucked the wallet from.

"Here you go." Steve said with a flourish as he held the girl for the officer to cuff and then fished the man's wallet out of her inside jacket pocket.

The tourist sighed in relief as he took it back and fanned the wad of cash to make sure it was all still there. Danny shook his head in disgust at the man's ignorance before walking back towards his car.

"Figures. Stupid tourists." He muttered to himself. The girl was a young pro and certainly knew her mark well when she selected the man. But Danny's hand had started to sting again and he wanted to grab a bandage from the first aid kit in the trunk.

"That was invigorating." Steve said as he caught up to his partner, but he was still looking over his shoulder as the teenager argued with the HPD officer. No doubt the tourist was going to press charges too.

"Nothing like a little jog around the block to get the blood moving and to work up an appetite before lunch, eh Danno?"

"Whatever." Danny muttered as he opened the trunk with his right hand. "My blood's moving pretty good right now." After pulling out the first aid kit with one hand, Danny slowly uncurled his fingers, wincing as more blood immediately pooled onto his palm.

"Hey!" Steve's voice was full of surprise and seconds later, his hand flew over Danny's shoulder to gently cover the fingers that were clenched near his wrist. "What did you do? Let me see it."

Danny was staring at the blood, equally surprised since it hadn't seemed all that bad but now small tingles of pain were beginning to spike. "I cut it on the fence in the alley. I thought I just needed a band-aid."

"Don't move." Steve rolled his eyes skyward as he let go only to open up wads of bandages to pack the laceration before wrapping it tightly with tape. "A band-aid? You need stitches. How's your tetanus .. up to date?"

With that, Danny felt himself propelled into the passenger seat and less than thirty minutes later he was sitting in a trauma room in the ER. He was thankful that that not only was the ER not that busy, as a cop he was seen almost immediately.

Within the hour, Danny was smiling at the pretty blonde nurse that was attentively putting the finishing touches on the proper bandage that now covered eight tiny stitches. She'd been making eyes at him since he'd shown up, and truth be told Danny had noticed the bubbly blonde too. "I'm Karen by the way. Officer?"

But there was nothing like a long afternoon at the ER to make him tired, and though he was interested, Danny's voice was quiet. "Thanks Karen. Not _officer_ either, I'm Danny."

"Well it's nice to officially meet you Danny." She said sweetly holding up a needle that could only be the tetanus booster the doctor prescribed. "You ready for this? Because if you are, I need you to turn around so we can get it over with."

Her pretty eyes were crinkling with laughter as he groaned dramatically and slid off the gurney to unbuckle his slacks. "This must be the part of the job you enjoy the most."

Her laugh was light and pleasant. It made Danny smile automatically and he took a moment to really see her before grinning openly at her reply.

"Sometimes yes .. sometimes no." Karen said with a coy tone. "Today .. the view isn't so bad .. so most definitely it's a yes." She dared to add before giving him his tetanus booster with a practiced ease.

"All done. You probably know the routine already, but keep that hand clean, dry and change the bandage. No swimming. The doctor already gave you a prescription for antibiotics. But if there's any pain or swelling, you'll need to come back in to make sure it's not infected."

She placed cool long gentle fingers on his arm while she spoke and then waited. "You could come back tomorrow maybe? Around one o'clock? We could grab a quick bite in the cafeteria and I could make sure for you."

Danny snorted softly at her bold suggestion and then grinned. She certainly wasn't shy and was a real blonde, nicely fit with bright blue eyes and a healthy tan. Her soft breathy laugh was enticing and he nodded again as he surprised even himself.

"Alright." He agreed as he met her happy appreciative gaze. "Why not. It's a date."

Karen watched him leave from the nurse's station and her smile widened. She felt like a school girl as she hugged herself and the giggled. Another nurse was going through files in a cabinet and Karen spoke to her over her shoulder.

"Angie, do you believe in love at first sight? Because I do .. I think I just met my future husband." The nurse, Angie, poked her head up from where she was bent over looking in the bottom drawer.

"What was that Karen? I'm sorry .. I didn't hear you." Angie was distracted and almost annoyed that she couldn't find whatever it was she was searching for. Sighing, she stood up and stretched her back from a painful kink. "Karen? I'm sorry .. what did you say?"

But Karen only hugged herself again with glee and smiled warmly as she turned back to the trauma room. "Nothing. It's not important."

"Danny." She muttered to herself under her breath and then began to laugh happily. "_Karen and Danny_. I like that."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

"She was cute." The dry comment was said with just a hint of a teasing sarcasm as they got into the Camaro in the parking lot. "What's her name Danno?

Steve had noticed the playful looks between the two as they left the ER, the subtle spark of electricity, and then couldn't help the Cheshire cat grin that spread across his face. He was pleased to see that his partner had a matching expression as they slid into their seats.

"Karen. And before you ask .. yes, Steven. Yes I asked her out for coffee." Danny said smartly and then grinned at his partner's incredulous expression.

"Well actually, she asked me and we're going to have a quick lunch together here tomorrow because she's on shift.

Steve chuffed a happy sound as he started the car. "Excellent, Danno.' With Doctor Gabby Asano away on an extended research project for the museum, Danny had been almost house bound and even Steve was bored on his friend's behalf by the achingly common routine.

Work, Grace, work again and then the occasional gathering for drinks – once again - after yet more _work_.

It would be good for him to get out for a change.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	3. A Happy Couple

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**CHAPTER TWO - A Happy Couple**

**One month earlier**

"Hmm cookies! Karen strikes again!" Chin exclaimed as he opened the prettily decorated bag that sat on the edge of Danny's desk and popped a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. "That girl can certainly bake."

"Hell yeah." Danny said appreciatively. He flexed his fingers and rotated his wrist to demonstrate her skills in helping his stitched palm to heal so well.

"This is great too. Plus she can cook .. she's a demon in the kitchen. Amongst other places." And Chin laughed out loud as he caught Danny's sparkling eye.

"She does keep you rather _occupied_. You were late again this morning." Steve drawled as he entered the office to sneak his own cookie from the large bag. Where Gabby had nicely fit in, his private opinion about the comely blonde had slowly been changing. One barbecue and then a series of canceled get-togethers with Danny begging off for parts unknown with Karen Frasier had cooled his opinion of her.

Danny laughed as he popped another cookie into his mouth and brushed crumbs off his desk. "Ah, he's jealous!" Steve snorted and then waved him off with a short laugh.

"Only of the cookies Danny. She's not my type." And though he said it lightly enough, all of that was very true and possibly even related to a bit of real jealousy. In fact Catherine Rollins had been the first to notice Karen's behavior and what Steve had initially laughed off, was now beginning to rankle him as he saw less and less of his friend.

Danny had been spending virtually every waking minute with the cute blonde nurse since meeting her at the hospital. At first Steve was happy because Danny had seemed to enjoy Karen's company. He had been going out often, relaxing more and generally appeared to be more content.

And admittedly, the new couple was cute on the outside. Two short-haired energetic blonde twins that seemed to be the perfect vivacious match .. until you hung around them for an extended period of time. And then the differences became evident and the dynamic electricity, purely exhausting.

More so with Karen who quickly was becoming singularly possessive and selfish about Danny's attentions. She was always on the move and making plans of one kind or another that focused solely on the couple and alienated everyone else. And if she wasn't texting Danny throughout the day, she was calling and leaving him cooing messages.

At the one barbecue they had deigned to join at Steve's, Karen had been all over Danny. And not just physically; it was more than that. She had done everything in her power that evening to keep Danny at her side by inserting herself in conversations or interrupting mutual friends to steal him away. They had wound up sitting off to the side, Karen draped over him for the remainder of the night. It was here that Catherine had made her initial observations. At first Steve hadn't even noticed. But Cath had and she'd been annoyed enough to bring it up later that night as they were cleaning up together. Steve remembered her words now as he watched Danny and Chin and listened to the easy banter over the cookies.

"_I don't like her. There's something cold .. something I can't quite put my finger on. She just doesn't fit and I don't see them lasting long. Do you know what I mean?_"

Catherine was opinionated by nature, but she rarely interfered with things like this and she had also mentioned that Danny didn't seem completely happy. He was quiet and removed from the group's usual banter. But Steve also remembered not thinking too much about it at the time. However, as he dwelled on it now he seemed to recall Danny's uncomfortable glances back towards the group. He began to think that Cath had been very correct. And in fact, that every time Danny might have tried to rejoin them, Karen had done everything in her power to prevent it.

Steve mentally kicked himself because he had gone so far as to down-play Catherine's gut instincts and natural intuition with his own playful banter. "_Hey, come on. You just met her tonight. She was probably just nervous_."

And Cath had laughed. Steve remembered that too because it was a loud, sarcastic laugh. _"No way. If there's one thing that girl isn't …it's nervous!_"

Testing the waters now, Steve trolled casually for the coming weekend. "Anyone up for a hike on Saturday? Or maybe a barbecue that night?" He looked first to Chin who was begging off as the words left his mouth, but Steve knew the man had family plans. While Kono had volunteered at a surfing related fundraiser. And as he anticipated, Danny graciously declined yet again but the final comments startled him.

"Karen and I have plans for the weekend since she's off rotation at the hospital. Beach, movies and a nice dinner." Danny was barely looking at him as he added the most startling of revelations. "I have Grace too, and uh … they're going to meet for the first time."

He couldn't help the bug-eyed look as he stared down at Danny in complete surprise. "Already?"

Steve was almost stunned into silence since it had taken months for Danny to introduce Grace to Doctor Gabby Asano from the local museum. And that event had actually been an _event_ too .. a pivotal one for the over-protective father in Danny that included not only the core team, but also Kamekona and Max added on for size. It had to be orchestrated down to the very minute at the right place, at the right time and with just the right mix of friends.

Danny didn't try to hide his defensive frown before nodding and leaning back in his chair. "Well, things are just working out and .. it seems right. Is this a problem for you?"

"Far be it from me Danno." Steve's voice was virtually inaudible as he shook his head in confusion. "Well, if things change … you and Grace would be more than welcome to join me."

The words were standard-Danny but the tone was laced with an unmistakable level of annoyance which caused Chin's smile to falter as the tension in the room unexpectedly rose. "I don't think my daughter would appreciate a McGarrett-enforced bonding moment in the wilderness. But I'll keep it in mind."

'Alright." Steve sighed as he left Danny's office with a cookie in hand that now no longer appealed to him. It wasn't necessarily his business and Danny still seemed happy. But not only had the relationship started to bother him, he resented the accompanying attitude.

"We have a busy day, let's get moving people." The uneaten cookie wound up tossed into the garbage pail in his office as Steve grabbed a few files before waiting for Danny in the hallway. However, try as he might, Steve couldn't let it go and the pregnant silence in the Camaro was finally broken again.

"I still don't get it." He narrowed his eyes warily as Danny squinted his own but didn't look at him across the short distance.

Steve clenched his jaw unconsciously at Danny's overly tolerant tone and purposefully evasive reply. "Fine I'll bite. You don't get what?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You are an extremely careful person, Danny. Especially when it comes to Grace. What is it about Karen that .. I mean it took you over three months to introduce her to Gabby. And … well .. that had to be just right. So, I'm just saying .. that I don't get it." It came out in a rush of words but Steve couldn't believe that Danny had switched gears so quickly.

Especially since Gabby was an entirely different person from Karen Frasier. As Cath would willingly say, Gabby Asano simply _fit_ well into their close fold. She was the calming, soothing force to compliment Danny's loud intensity. Steve didn't _get it _because Karen was as intense as his partner and the sparks were almost visible. The few times he'd seen them together, Karen and Danny were similar to a violent, non-stop emotional tempest. Personality wise, even Rachel had more in common with Gabby than the volatile blonde.

Steve didn't _get it_ because if Danny had hesitated to introduce Grace to Gabby, then how could he possibly feel comfortable introducing the high-strung and much too over-bearing Karen to his daughter? Steve found the whole thing frankly, very baffling.

"If you don't like her .. just say it." Danny stated with a snide tone before adding something he couldn't stop from saying. "And by the way, maybe none of this is for you to _get_."

The nasty remark was out of Danny's mouth and he was immediately apologizing. But Steve's' voice was rising as he interrupted him mid sentence and then he angrily thumped the steering wheel.

"You know what .. no, I don't like her. And you're different too. It's not just this thing over introducing Grace and Karen. But I've barely seen you in the last month, and then when I do, it's like I have to watch what I say. Besides the fact that all of a sudden you're Mr. Defensive, this relationship is starting to affect your job."

"My job?" Danny's face clouded in anger. "I was a few minutes late this morning and that means she's affecting my _job_?" But before Steve could say more about the other instances and daily interruptions, Danny was already flying back at him.

"And it's too bad if you don't like Karen or you disapprove of her meeting my daughter because you believe it's too soon. This from a man who can't admit he even has a girlfriend? Priceless words of advice Steven. My relationship with Karen .. or with anyone else for that matter .. is strictly my business."

And then Danny slammed his mouth shut and turned to look out the passenger window. In a way he knew that Steve was right, he and Karen had become quite the item in the short time they'd been dating.

There were times when he'd like to be alone and spend time with Grace like they used to, but the nurse was constantly in his back pocket. And he allowed it because he liked her. Karen Frasier was fun and intriguing. Danny liked the excitement and the honest, no holds barred enthusiastic personality. And he had Grace this weekend with Rachel out of town and with no valid options, he was stuck and needed to take the very large next step forward. Without the luxury of time, Danny had to introduce them. He'd been forced into a corner and had decided to adapt.

But he found himself not voicing what the father in him really wanted to say which would have given credence to Steve's questions. And he didn't know why he couldn't be honest and just say what was lurking in the back of his mind. "_Yeah, you're right. I'm always careful where Grace is concerned. I'm not entirely happy about this .. I'd prefer to wait so Grace doesn't get hurt._"

Instead Danny hunkered down in the passenger seat and refused to look at Steve for the rest of the day. He completely missed the dark, wounded expression that crossed Steve's eyes.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	4. Proclamation of Love

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**CHAPTER THREE - Proclamation of Love**

**Two weeks earlier**

Karen Frasier was standing at the checkout line buying groceries. She'd just spent some time at the bakery buying Danny's favorite desserts … and yes _plural_ on the desserts because she just couldn't decide what he might like more after a long day at work. Truth be told, she was also very angry with him and though he never realized it, her fury had known no bounds. The special dinner she had prepared two nights earlier had been ruined when he had canceled at the last minute. And this had been the third time in a growing list of postponed or delayed special dates.

"_Listen, I'm sorry Karen but Grace got sick at school and I need to pick her up and take her to the doctor. It sounds like a nasty stomach virus, but she also is running a fever_." And then he'd thrown the clincher at her and Karen was forced to agree.

"_Come on, you're a nurse. You know how kids are .. sick today and better the next day_."

Inside, she'd been furious but her voice had remained friendly and understanding. "Of course. I know .. tell her that I'm thinking about her alright? I hope she feels better, and if she does …. maybe we can reschedule for tomorrow?"

But after hanging up with Danny, Karen had literally destroyed her dining room. The beautiful china had been thrown and cracked against the far wall, followed by the two beautiful wine goblets. Even the expensive bottle of Chianti had been shattered into a red dripping mess that slid down the wall to puddle onto the hardwood floors.

"That brat ruined it … again." She'd been livid and unable to control her rage at being jilted because of a child. And truth be told, Karen was equally angry if Danny was late or postponed their time together even if work related. But this time, it had taken her hours to recover after slaving over the beautifully prepared dinner. Later, in the dead of night she had gone back down to the dining room to pick up every shard of glass and broken piece of fine bone china. But she had still been crying as she mopped the floor in an effort to clean up the dried red wine stains.

"I hate her .. I hate that kid. I won't let her keep him away from me. And damn-it, I warned her .. she's obviously going to need a real lesson."

Initially, Karen had been shocked to hear that Danny had a little girl and then had to hide her dislike of his obvious paternal joy at showing off the kid. Children were not part of Karen's own personal vocabulary, but it had made Danny so happy, she had gone along with it. First forcing herself to understand his visitation schedule. Biting her tongue when he postponed a day here and there for Grace. And then putting on pleasant show of making believe she actually liked the kid when he insisted that they meet and all spend the day together at the beach or the movies.

Karen had acted thrilled to meet Grace when they picked the kid up from the mother's expensive McMansion. They'd gone to see a ridiculous movie, followed by an equally ridiculous dinner at an embarrassing family restaurant. And so Karen had her private conversation with Grace in the ladies room and at the time, she was sure the child had understood the new boundaries. The whole thing with Grace had been a complete farce and now that he canceled a dinner she prepared just for him because of his brat, it had nearly torn her apart.

But on the checkout line, Karen had nearly forgotten the incident and was happy again. Danny would be over that evening and that night's dinner would even be better. And she was sure that he would adore the new gold watch that she picked out for him at the jewelry store.

As she waited impatiently for the man in front of her to pay, she spied the bridal magazine and hesitated before picking it up. The photograph of the bride on the cover was a blonde, short-haired pixie of a model in a lovely full length gown.

"Getting married, dear?" She was pulled from her musings by an elderly woman standing on line behind her and only hesitated a fraction of a second before beaming happily. Looking at the older woman's smiling face she knew it was their fate and that they were meant to be together. And because it was fate, it totally validated her expensive gift.

"Yes .. I sure am." Karen gushed back. "I'm going to be Mrs. Daniel Williams. My fiancé is a police officer .. on the Governor's special task force … and he's a wonderful man." The woman grinned back and then gently patted Karen on the arm.

"That's lovely .. you seem very happy and I could definitely see you in that dress. In fact, you might even be a double for this model! A pretty young girl like you deserves a good man. Good luck dear."

With Karen's growing imagination she envisioned herself in the gown while perched proudly on Danny's arm. Seconds later, the magazine had been stuffed in with her food purchases and dreams of an extravagant wedding on the beach were dancing through her head. She grinned happily as she stowed her bags in her car and thought about how their wedding announcements would look. And a _honeymoon_.

She sighed in anticipation of a long extended holiday. Somewhere very special where only the two of them would be together for hours and days on end.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Danny had just asked Karen if she'd be up to a barbecue at Steve's for that Sunday afternoon. She was standing with her back to him by the sink in her kitchen and never saw the brief annoyance flicker across her face.

"I"m not sure." She intentionally didn't turn around as she searched for an excuse. Bored and uninterested by his friends, she had hoped to spend the day lazily in bed with him or spend a private afternoon picnicking on a romantic overlook. "I may have to work. And if I don't I thought we'd do something .. special."

He scowled before replying because she obviously had forgotten he had Grace this weekend. _Again_. And his tone proved that he was both irritated and disappointed. "Whatever we do will include Grace. So the barbecue is a perfect option .. she loves Steve and .. of course she can swim right there while we .. visit." Danny stopped talking as Karen's shoulders noticeably stiffened but she was smiling when she finally turned to face him.

"Fine Danny. But let's talk about it later. I have something for you." She was wearing an over-sized, deep-pocketed sweater and it was his turn to hide a growing uncertainty as she held out a brightly wrapped box. "Here."

"What's this for?" The beaming smile never left her face as she thrust the box into his hands. Slowly, Danny grudingly opened it to find an ornate gold watch. "Oh Karen .. I can't accept this."

"Yes you can, Danny. Don't be so silly." Karen's soft laughter flowed over him where she leaned over his right shoulder.

"No, Karen. Really, I can't accept this .. it's too expensive. It …" Danny's voice was filled with a shocked surprise and it trailed off as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You can and I want you to." She shrugged happily as she plucked it from his hand and then fastened it around his wrist. "It's perfect … and you deserve it." She insisted before sitting down next to him as she pushed a large binder of design ideas off to the side. She had been also showing him various designs for the dining room renovation. She had bought the old house to renovate long before ever meeting Danny. But now, she secretly was fixing it up for the two of them to live in _happily ever after_ .. a pleasant dream that she knew would be coming true very soon.

It wasn't often that Danny was speechless, but the much too generous gift stunned him as he stared at the shiny gold links. "It's beautiful. But .. it's just too much." Danny tried again as Karen covered his hand with both of her own.

Her blue eyes were shining with joy, but Danny was growing uncomfortable by her increasing attention that suddenly seemed overwhelming. Her calls, text messages and now the gifts were beginning to smother him with their intensity. And Steve's reprimand about being late to work more times than not lately, had made a not so subtle impact.

"Karen .. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything or just say thank you. But please .. enjoy it." She studied him closely on the razor's edge of a growing disappointment. She pushed the negative feeling down as hard as she could to absorb his blue eyes and now very familiar face. Karen was sure that she had memorized every happy crinkle and quirk to his mouth. And deep down, she knew he was pleased and absolutely loved the spontaneous gift she'd picked out for him.

Danny shook his head in confusion and then reached over to hold her hand. Suddenly things were moving much too quickly and he needed to make sure Karen understood that he had zero expectations.

"Karen, I like it .. no, I _love_ it ... I really do, but it is just too much." Danny stared at her as he tried to gauge her mood. He also felt like a broken record with all the spontaneous presents she had begun to bestow on him. Home-baked cookies had been one thing as had the occasional gourmet dinner. But those cookies had escalated to a fancy tie, a silk dress shirt and now expensive jewelry. Danny was uncomfortable, confused and becoming more than just a bit irritated.

And besides all of that, _anger_ was another thing he'd recently become privy to; Karen's rather prickly temperament when crossed or disappointed. Saccharin one minute and then severely melancholy the next, Danny was finally growing cool to her advances. Over the last month or so, all of his spare time had become occupied with the petite blonde nurse and not only at the expense of Grace, but also of his friends. He was growing tired of the constant phone calls and messages; overly conscious now of his continued loss of personal space.

The distancing from his team had put a strain on his friendship with Steve and stilted his conversation with Chin and Kono. Even Cath seemed aloof the few times he'd seen her since dating Karen. He was beginning to feel like the odd man out within his own team and Danny realized that he simply didn't like it anymore. But Karen was strangely anti-social and seemed to resent his friendships with Steve, Chin and definitely Kono. In fact any female associate seemed to be an alarming issue for Karen's newly discovered and very caustic jealous streak. And in the back of his mind, Danny realized that she had just done it again by conveniently forgetting about Grace, avoiding a pleasant commitment with his friends and so easily changing the subject.

"I think we need to talk about _us_." Danny said perhaps a little too bluntly. But then her reaction wasn't what he expected or even wanted as Karen squeezed his hand warmly.

"We do .. I think we should talk about us too." Inwardly, Danny groaned because he could tell where her mind was going and how it was working. But he needed to nip her boundless infatuation as it continued to bloom. So with a gentle smile Danny did his best to explain his feelings and regain come control of the situation.

"Karen, we need to slow down. It's all just too much … too soon for me and I'm not ready for a serious relationship. I have Grace to consider, as well as the custody concerns with my ex-wife." He was intentionally firm with his tone as he watched her mouth open and then slam shut. Her chin trembled for a minute and she looked down as if trying to get her emotions under control.

With a long suffering sigh, Karen finally looked up from where she'd been gazing at their joined hands on the table. Her voice was low, flat and filled with a barely disguised resentment. "Yeah, okay. Sure, I get it. I'm sorry .. it's just that, well .."

She forced a smile through her tears and then tried to laugh before meeting his eyes. Her hand was shaking in his and he gave her another gentle squeeze which she returned gladly.

He felt the color drain from his face as her next words caught him totally unprepared. "It's just that .. I think I love you."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	5. Grace's Confession

**Notes: so this is short BUT 'not so sweet'. My continued thanks to all for the kind reviews! Bad work week means I post more often as "therapy".**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**CHAPTER FOUR - Grace's Confession**

**Two weeks earlier**

"I don't like her Danno." Grace was sullen on Danny's lap and he was confused by her very sad reaction to having dinner with Karen. "I don't want to go."

"Alright Monkey." He whispered as he rubbed her back in small soothing circles. "But Karen's coming over any minute and we were supposed to go out to dinner together. We can order take-out and eat here. Would that be better?"

But Grace was shaking her head _no_ and becoming more unhappy by each passing second. "No. Why can't we just have our weekend together without _her_?"

Danny frowned as he tried to come up with a fix for the coming storm with his daughter. He had introduced Karen and Grace earlier in the month; Karen had even gone on about the lovely time the three of them had at the movies while spoiling him to a delicious candle light dinner in her home. Karen wanted to do it again and so they had a few times going to the movies or visiting the zoo. She genuinely seemed taken with Grace. Until that moment, Danny had thought the same with his daughter but Grace was genuinely upset and he didn't doubt the honesty of her words.

All around him, things had changed drastically and none for the better. Blindsided first by an expensive gift; his newest issue had then focused on Karen's bewildering admission of love for him.

"_I think I love you._"

Only two nights ago, her breathy words had stunned him and he had no idea what had just happened. And even after a long heartfelt talk that had gone into the wee hours of the morning, Karen had still refused to accept the expensive watch back. His talk with Karen about taking things slowly had revealed an astonishing admission on her part, but she had calmed down and backed off after listening to his side. But Danny was uncomfortable now and the incident was all he needed to realize that he had to break the volatile relationship off completely with the enamored woman.

He sighed as Grace gave out with a small unhappy sniffle. Much too late, he now knew that the meeting with Grace had been a total mistake. He should have found another way to juggle both Karen and Grace without inflicting the woman on his daughter. And as he held Grace on his lap, he knew they had to just get through one more short visit before he initiated the steps to begin the final break with Karen. So he apologized and did his best to explain.

"Grace. I thought you had fun last weekend and we're only having dinner because she has to work a long night shift and then most of the weekend. Karen just told me last night how much fun she had the last time, plus how very pretty you are. She's looking forward to seeing you today but after dinner, I promise, it's just you and me for the rest of the time. She's working on Sunday and you and I are going to have that nice barbecue at Uncle Steve's."

And to himself, Danny added, "_and then just give me some time to really get things back to normal."_

"I'm sorry Grace." Danny added quietly as he kissed the top of her head. But again she shook her head _no_ and then squirmed off his lap when the doorbell rang to stand uncertainly near her bedroom door. She would never tell him what the scary woman had said to her privately at the movies during their very first visit. Grace had needed to visit the ladies room and Karen had happily taken her while Danno waited in the lobby.

Karen had gotten down on one knee and pulled Grace close. But what she thought would be a special girls-only secret, was a scary threat. "_Your father and I have special plans to be together Grace. If you ruin them on us, I'll make sure that you never get to see him again._"

Grace had been confused by the pretty woman's smiling face and yet so very terrible words. "_But .. we spend almost every weekend together._"

"_Not any more. That's going to change and you just have to deal with it. He's happier with me and I'm sure you want him to be happy. Don't you Grace_?"

On the verge of tears in the move theater restroom, Grace had bit her lip and nodded. "_This is our secret Grace. Our secret to keep your father happy. But if you say anything to ruin it .. I will make absolutely sure that you will never __**ever**__ see him again_."

And then Karen had firmly taken her hand to pull her outside. It was all Grace could do to not cry as they met Danno in the lobby. "_No tears you little brat. Put a smile on that face of yours. I can fix it so he moves far, far away. Trust me on that._"

Grace was sure that she faintly heard her father's new girlfriend mutter under her breath, "_He's mine .. only mine_." Those softly voiced words had scared her even more and in fear of never seeing Danno again, Grace had stayed quiet.

And as Karen came through the door to throw her arms lovingly around Danny's neck, she caught Grace's eye. The wicked, evil warning was unmistakable and wide-eyed, Grace took one step backwards before vanishing into her bedroom.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	6. Breaking It Off

**Notes: uh yeah, work is baaaad. More therapy!**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**CHAPTER FIVE - Breaking It Off**

**One week earlier**

"How are things going? Or are you just here to tell me that something else is clearly none of my business?" Steve asked slyly as Danny yawned and nervously stretched his arms over his head. Danny had stalked into his office early and then closed the door. At first Steve couldn't help wondering why he had even asked to _talk _after the way things had been. In fact, Danny and Grace had just been over to his place for a casual Sunday barbecue. There was an unspoken sense of relief amongst the group that Karen actually had been too busy to come along. But while things had been great with Gracie, even without Danny's girlfriend being there, a subtle air of unease had settled over the adults. Conversation simply hadn't flowed as naturally and Danny had eventually gone for a walk down the beach .. alone.

Cath had confronted Steve about following him to talk it out, and he'd refused. "_You should clear this up. Ask him what's wrong while Karen's not here. It's the perfect time! At least set things straight."_

But Steve had watched the solitary figure walk away with shoulders hunched and hands shoved deeply into his pockets. "_No. He's fine. He won't want to talk with Grace around anyway." _Catherine had completely disagreed too.

"_Really? That's a poor excuse. I'll occupy her .. go catch up before he gets too far."_ And he had still remained rooted to the spot, warm beer in hand only to get off the hook when Grace got to her father first.

"_Well, there you go_." And she had sighed in disgust at his much too easy way out, walking away to sit with Kono.

And now Steve's impatience was growing as he sat in his office and stared at the man. Because while it was apparent that Danny was on edge about something, he had yet to say a single thing.

Steve couldn't help the pointed words based on the continued awkward state of their relationship. "So? Are we going to talk or what? Is this about work or Karen?"

Expecting a rude retort for daring to bring her up, he was surprised again when his partner merely shrugged and then practically grimaced in complete disgust. Danny had become distinctly more withdrawn and quiet as the week wore on. Now Friday, Steve knew that Danny had picked up Grace the night before for a long weekend. But he also sensed a rising tension and Danny's reaction to Karen's name could mean that the pangs of amorous attraction might possibly be wearing thin on their wild relationship.

He asked slowly and carefully now, mindful that Danny might still react irritably to what used to be a normal, friendly question. "What's that look for?"

And he remained cautious with his next questions as he prodded in an attempt to figure out why Danny was even there. "Things not going well with Karen? Is everything okay with Grace?"

"Grace is fine." An aggrieved sigh and another shrug followed the monotone words. And though he was growing more and more frustrated by the minute, Steve took advantage at the slightly open door to push harder.

"Good." Steve was relieved to at least strike that primary concern off the list. "Care to tell me what happened then or are we going to dance around this all morning?"

Regardless of what had actually occurred, it was apparent that things had changed drastically within the last twenty-four hours as he watched Danny fidget across from him. Just shy of two months now, Steve saw less, heard less and knew less of Danny's goings on since he'd hooked up with his pretty nurse. And truth be told, after getting to know the woman even more, Steve secretly wasn't too disappointed to see that his friend might be finally coming to his senses.

"We're breaking it off."

Steve sat back and folded his arms as he waited. By the tilt of Danny's head and firm set to his mouth, he knew more was coming and seconds later, he was not disappointed. "At least I'm breaking it off. We just don't have enough things in common. Plus she's a bit too clingy."

Danny frowned as he pulled a small velvet pouch from his pocket. "Actually, saying that she's clingy is putting it mildly. She bought me these a few days ago."

He angrily tossed the small bag to Steve who opened the small drawstring. His eyes widened when two very expensive gold cufflinks tumbled into his hand. "Is that a diamond chip?" Steve asked in amazement.

Confused he put them back in the bag and gave it back to Danny. "These are a bit … pricey … right? It must have wiped her bank account out. Why .. ah .. what was the special occasion?"

"These are just the tip of the iceberg. The icing on the cake." He was angry and Steve raised his eyebrows as Danny began an all-out vent. "It's just the cherry on the sundae."

"What?" Steve choked out, unable to hide the automatic grin at the unexpected cliché. "The what ... on the _what_?" He stopped cold though, with his eyes still wide when Danny glared at him in annoyance. With Danny finally coming to him with the best news he'd had in weeks, Steve shut his mouth and waved his hand in apology for him to keep speaking.

"It's almost our two month anniversary she says." Danny griped unhappily as he continued. "Can you believe that? And she had a fit when I tried to give them back, which was on the heels of presenting me with a very expensive gold watch _and_ me explaining as nicely as I could that we needed to slow things down. I thought she got it .. I thought she _agreed_. But obviously not. I can't accept a gift like this; I don't know what she's thinking." He heaved a huge sigh as he worriedly looked at Steve. He actually did know exactly what Karen was thinking and it was a very large concern.

"And Grace .. she really isn't happy around Karen. I know for a fact that she doesn't like her. I'm not sure why and she actually seems scared." This was the first time Steve had heard anything negative coming out of Danny's mouth and the admission related to Grace was telling.

"_That's two women who don't trust her, three if you include Kono._" Steve thought to himself, but he merely nodded in understanding before stating the obvious without sounding as relieved as he truly felt. Even trying though, he nearly blurted the words out as a statement.

"You _are_ really breaking it off then."

Steve tried not to smile too broadly when Danny replied. "Yeah, and you were right. I shouldn't have introduced her to Grace. Things haven't gone well at all lately."

Wisely, Steve stayed quiet as Danny continued a now exasperated venting tirade. "And I have tried to break it off. We talked last week about taking things slower, but after last night .. it needs to end. She agreed about taking things slow at the time but it was all lip-service; she obviously but didn't mean it."

Danny abruptly got to his feet from where he'd been sitting in Steve's office. He shoved the black velvet bag into his pants pocket before gesturing wildly. And this time, Danny was truly irate. After the situation with the watch and their long talk, he had been sure that Karen understood his need to take things slow. They had talked long into the night after her alarming declaration of love and he'd begun to back off in increments. She had done the same .. for about a day's worth of time … and then the much too generous gifts had continued.

"We had a fight last night about all of this." Danny shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. It was evident that more than just his patience had been worn quite thin.

"I .. we .. tried to talk about it again. She blew up when I tried again to give these damn things back to her. Verbally called me every name in the book and then she took off." Danny dropped his eyes to study the floor and then unconsciously rubbed at the soft scar now nearly healed across the palm of his hand. He lowered his voice to a weary level as if he were speaking to himself.

"She just took off .. in her car .. two o'clock in the morning. She was so upset that I wasn't sure what she'd do, so I followed her to an overlook. And she apologized for being over-tired from pulling a double shift at the hospital." Danny swallowed hard and rubbed his face tiredly from the new stresses that were being piled on top of him.

"She made that excuse sound almost reasonable." Getting even more quiet, Danny cleared his throat before mumbling what was really on his mind.

"Steve, I really think there's something wrong with her. Something .. deeper down." Danny scowled to himself as he now recalled the bridal magazines strewn across the living room sofa.

Steve hesitated and then made a face before carefully weighing in. "She's become a bit … _needy_ and I admit, I barely know her. But regardless of these gifts, if you're not happy, then it's just one of those relationships that was nice for what it was and it's just coming to a natural end. And even though she's upset, I'm sure she feels it too."

The frown remained plastered across Danny's face though and he shook his head. His mute silence made Steve completely nervous and his eyes widened in shock as he stumbled over his next words. "She's not .. pregnant .. is she, Danny?"

"Good god, no!" Danny yelped in reply, but he stopped and then sat back down with a thump before continuing. "It's not .. _that_ .. she doesn't .. she …"

Danny threw his hands up in the air in total frustration. "She wants to get married."

As Danny blurted out the words, he met Steve's bewildered eyes before rocking his head tiredly back into the wall.

"She says that she loves me .. and wants to get married." There was utter silence between the two men and Danny closed his eyes in a weary dismay. No matter what he did or how gently he broke the news to her, he knew Karen was not going to take it well.

And forget about acceptance. Because now, he had a worrisome unease that something else was indeed deeply wrong.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	7. An Unexpected Rage

**Notes: thank you for the generous reviews! I expect a flurry of posting .. LOL!**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**CHAPTER SIX - An Unexpected Rage**

**Two hours earlier - Present**

Danny sighed in frustration as he searched through his belongings again to be absolutely certain. As he told Steve, he had officially broken things off with Karen just the night before. He'd been extremely relieved that she'd taken it as well as she had; even graciously accepting the expensive gold cufflinks, the new watch and understanding his honest heartfelt explanation. The reaction was the antithesis to what he'd envisioned and he was distinctly thankful that it was truly over. Up until the time he realized that he was missing both his cell phone and wallet.

"_You know .. I think it's time. We aren't going anywhere in this relationship. It just goes round and round. You're a great person but at the end of the day ... we really aren't good for each other."_

Karen had again looked as if she might cry, but to her credit hadn't even answered him. Over cold coffee and uneaten desert in her partially renovated kitchen, she'd held her hand out and accepted the gifts without a word. But that Saturday morning, he couldn't find his cell phone or his wallet and he'd back-tracked his steps to realize that he'd left them somehow at her place. And though it made no sense, Danny could come to no other conclusion. He replayed the scene over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out how he'd left them there.

"Damn it, where are they?" Rummaging through his pockets and jackets, had become a futile search through the Camaro now. Searching the seats, under the seats, the glove box, and every nook and cranny of his car. He might have been lucky in that he wouldn't hear from her, but Danny cursed as he realized he would have to see her anyway.

Grace was already with him and they were going to spend the morning shopping which is how he realized first that his wallet was missing. She patiently tried to help and then grimaced unhappily when he told her about needing to go to Karen's house.

"Just five minutes, Grace. I promise." Danny said. Assuming that Karen would be home at least until two o'clock based on her typical schedule, he figured that he would simply drive in, pick up his things and leave.

"Five minutes .. just quick in and out to get my stuff. Then the weekend is ours. Just me and you." And for the first time in what seemed like weeks, Grace smiled from ear to ear.

A few minutes later, he pulled into Karen's driveway. "You can sit in the car. I'll be right back."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

After Danny had left the previous evening, Karen had sat quietly at her kitchen table. She was rolling the cufflinks absent-mindedly in her fingers as the hatred and anger roiled within her. She had done everything right to make him feel needed, loved and perfectly whole but it had all been for nothing.

She sat there stock still for an hour just holding the cufflinks, staring at the watch and thinking about her loving generosity. "I gave you everything I had … everything I could." Karen mumbled to herself as the tears turned to a deep, yearning ache.

"But you'll be back .. you have to come back and then ...I'll prove to you how much I love you. I'll help you understand the mistake you're making." The evening had been chilly and Danny had been wearing a light jacket which he'd taken off in the house. He'd left it hanging on the back of his chair. And then before leaving, he'd run upstairs to use the only functioning bathroom since the one on the first floor was gutted. It was then that Karen searched his pockets to find his cell phone and wallet. Both items were easily shoved down deeply into her favorite sweater and she'd simply stayed seated while he showed himself out of the house.

So when Danny parked in her driveway that following morning, Karen was waiting for him. Her chosen attire was a sexy black and gold bikini topped off with a sheer red wrap. Tanned, barefoot and fit Karen was stunning and she knew it. And on the table, a bottle of champagne and carafe of orange juice sat near two pretty flute glasses. She was ready to do anything as a huge relieved smile spread across her face at the sight of the Camaro.

But what she hadn't counted on was seeing Grace sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Her face totally crumpled when she saw the child and her plans turned to dust as she twisted her sheer wrap angrily in her hands.

"Damned brat." She whispered as a new rage darkened her eyes. "Damn, damn brat."

Thinking quickly, Karen swept the champagne bottle and flute glasses off the table. Only leaving the carafe of juice, she then busied herself in the kitchen by grabbing a wrench and moving under the cabinets by the sink. Three solid hits soon had the water gushing out from the old worn pipes by the time Danny knocked on the back door. Taking a deep breath, Karen yelled out for help with laughter in her voice.

"Come in! I need a little help here."

"Hey, Karen! What happened .. I just think I left my .." Danny stopped as he took in the geyser of water that arced across the kitchen floor. Karen's hair was soaked, as was the wrap which stuck sexily to her wet skin. If anything, the intentional action accentuated her figure and therefore her plans, while she laughed at her false predicament.

"Can you help me out a sec?" She asked breathlessly as she wiped water from her face. She grinned as Danny hesitated and his eyes traveled her body.

"I was on my way out .. but there was a noise like a bang from under the cabinets and this happened. Now I can't seem to turn it off." He couldn't help the half-smile before bending down to battle the spray and then, with his eyes focused on the main valve .. never saw the kitchen knife that Karen neatly plucked from the carving block.

Her face became a malevolent mask as she stabbed it viciously into his left shoulder and twisted down sharply. The stroke tore Danny's skin open from shoulder to elbow and he cried out as the agonizing heat took his breath away.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Grace looked up from her book when she heard her name being called from the front door. The calm expression left her face when she saw Karen waving to her. Cautiously, Grace got out of the car and stood by the open door.

"Hey Grace, come in for a minute. Your father's helping me with a water leak in the kitchen. It's taking longer than we thought to shut the valve off and it's too hot to sit in the car." Karen was wiping her hands in a dish towel while she waved to her from the front door. "Come on .. it's really too hot."

She hesitated but then reluctantly walked towards the house. "Just for a minute okay?" Grace nodded as she gave Karen a wide berth and then saw the water in the kitchen from where she stood in the hallway.

"He's in the kitchen .. the leak is under the sink. Go on in." Behind her, she heard the front door slammed shut solidly. And as she walked closer, Grace could see Danno's feet peeking out from under the cabinets. But as she entered the kitchen, Grace rocked to a shocked halt when she finally saw the blood and heard him moaning in pain.

"Danno?" Grace whimpered as fright pulled at her. "Daddy?"

Danny's heart twisted but he couldn't get up from where he lay partially under the cabinet. "Grace. Karen .. leave her out of this." He could barely whisper as the pain coursed through him and spots danced in his vision.

His daughter's frightened sobs pulled Danny back from the gray haze. With an enormous effort, he rolled onto his side and promptly slid further down on the wet tile. Karen lurked behind Grace as she stood near him with eyes as big as saucers taking in the blood and spray of water from the damaged plumbing. Ignoring the water that was now drenching her own clothes, Grace's chin trembled as she slowly bent down to be by his side. "Danno?"

Danny blinked through the haze as he tried to leverage himself further up onto his elbow. Karen was standing in the doorway holding the knife gazing maliciously at Grace.

"Stay by me." He could scarcely speak as the water continued to rain down on them from the broken pipe. But Danny would never let anything happen to his daughter and though it took every last amount of his strength, he slowly made it to his knees. "Get behind me Grace."

She listened quickly even though she was now also getting more and more wet. Frightened and beginning to shake, she stood behind him and began to sob loudly. Danny hadn't taken his eyes from Karen's as she rocked in the hallway and fingered the black handle of the large steak knife. Almost gasping with the effort, Danny let go of his wounded arm to search backwards for the wrench which he used as a brace against the slippery floor to keep himself upright on his knees.

"Karen. Let Grace go." The soft laugh was wicked when it reached his ears and Karen's eyes blazed in anger as she took a step forward.

"I invited her in silly. Why ever would I let her go?" Danny felt Grace's hand on his right shoulder as she clenched his shirt in terror. Her whispered _Danno_ tore at him but it got him moving. Using the counter he heaved up to his feet to stand hunched with Grace hidden directly behind him. Her hand had moved down to his belt and he sensed her hiding her face as tremors rocked her body and the sobs intensified.

He was almost ready when she came at him. Grace's shriek of terror distracted him for a split second and he nearly slipped to his knees as he lost his balance on the wet tiled floor. Forcing himself to angle his body to keep Grace hidden, the momentum of Karen's second attack rocked him backwards into the counter. But Danny gripped the wrench tightly in a white knuckled fist, wincing in pain as his reactions kicked in automatically to use his waning strength to defend Grace and himself.

Danny was lucky when his blow took Karen down on the first swing. Off balance and already weak, he managed to hit her high in the temple. It was enough for her to drop the knife as she fell heavily to the floor on her chest. Slipping in the water and nauseous from the pain, Danny snagged Grace by her shirt and propelled her out of the kitchen. But barely on his feet, and hearing the angry pained words as Karen regained her senses, Danny pushed Grace into the downstairs bathroom.

"Get in .. Grace." He panted without looking back. "Corner .. sit down under the window." Falling into the door, Danny locked it and then fumbled for the short metal ladder to wedge it across the door. He banged it with all of his remaining strength into place satisfied only when its legs sank into the wallboard to become stuck between the wooden two by fours. Falling to his knees, he scrambled one-handed for a metal pole used for painting.

That pole followed as an additional part of the strong barricade before falling weakly on to his side in a dead faint. "Grace." Trembling from shock and pain, Danny tried to get up but lost his battle to stay conscious. He never heard Grace sobbing his name or felt her grab his good shoulder to rock him in a panic as she pleaded with him to wake up.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	8. Rescue

**Notes: okey dokey .. all current time now. Phew! And the smoke is flying here at work - hang on folks! **

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 7 - Rescue**

"Danno." Grace cried as she tugged on his shirt plaintively. He'd been unconscious for a few minutes and Karen's angry moans had also stopped on the other side of the door.

"Danno, please wake up." She bent her face down to look closely at him as his fingers twitched and then she called him again. "Daddy .. wake up .. I'm scared."

"Gracie." He whispered her name but wasn't sure he had the strength to open his eyes. He certainly didn't have anything left in him to move a single muscle as he lay on his stomach on the cold tile floor. "Cell phone .. do you have … your phone?"

And then she gave him the best answer he could have hoped for. "Yes, I have it in my pocket." She was crying but pulling it out and shoving it into his hand.

"Help me ..up. Grace." Danny gagged as pain ratcheted through his body. But with her help, he was able to slouch sideways under the wall by the small window. Pointing to where the tub would be, he asked for the old towel he saw balled up in the corner.

And when Grace got it, he wrapped his arm in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding before groaning in frustration when he saw that her cell phone had no signal. But as an idea took root, he looked blearily up at the window.

"Grace, you can fit ...through the window. When you get outside ... I want you to run as far away ... as you can. Hide somewhere safe ... and then call .. Uncle Steve."

"But Danno .."

"I need you ... to be brave. And run ... fast." Danny panted as he pulled himself wearily to his knees and then weakly hoisted Grace out the window. "Go Grace .. don't look back."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Steve got the call from Grace as he was dressing after coming in off the beach from a long swim. There was broken static on the line and she was hysterical and screaming so loudly into the phone that she at first made no sense.

"He's hurt so bad." Grace sobbed wildly. "She stabbed him .. with a big knife. Uncle Steve … I don't know what to do!"

He was in his truck in seconds with sirens blaring begging Grace to stay hidden and on the phone while he put her on hold to call 911 and then Kono at the fundraiser on the beach. When he got Grace back, she was inconsolable and he was unable to make out any words at all only that she was hiding under bushes about one block from Karen Frasier's house.

"Karen's house? God Danny what did you get into." Steve muttered to himself before addressing the faintly sobbing child on the phone. "Grace, do you hear sirens? It's me sweetheart .. can you come out?" His eyes darted frantically from left to right on the street as he rocketed towards Karen's home. And when he saw Grace shaking in fear on the side of the road, his tires smoked as he slid to a rapid stop.

"I got you Grace. Are you hurt?" Steve was shocked by the blood on Grace's white blouse which covered her chest and then her jeans. She was also wet which he couldn't figure out, but her ashen face and hysterical bubbled sobs made no sense to him. He checked her quickly as she cried and hiccupped, totally relieved to find no injuries on her. Sweeping her up into his arms, Steve jogged back to the truck and took time to find a blanket in the back seat which he tucked warmly around her thin quaking body. It was obvious that Grace was in shock as he buckled her into the passenger seat.

"Daddy. I want daddy." Grace covered her face with both hands as Steve shushed her desperately.

"I'll get him baby. Just hang on okay?" Steve's eyes were dark with fear as he screeched to a halt in front of the nurse's house.

"Stay in the truck Grace. I'm locking you in okay? Aunt Kono is coming .. plus HPD .. just stay here. Don't move."

In his peripheral vision, Steve recognized Kono's car pulling up but he could see the flames in the front of the house as he bolted from his truck. The front of the house was already engulfed and he took off on a run past the Camaro and to the back door. The smoke was thick as he entered but he could still see the red slick of blood on the kitchen door made worse by the damaged water pipes.

"Steve?" Kono stumbled into his back just as he started forward with his gun drawn. "Oh my god. What happened in here? Where's Danny?"

Steve's face was white as he bent down low to try and peer through the growing smoke which was already making him cough as he shoved his truck keys into her hand. "Call the fire department and an ambulance. HPD's already on the way … check on Grace and then stay with her."

Kono disappeared immediately as Steve began to bellow. "Danny! Answer me .. Danny where are you!"

And he saw the shape first, stumbling towards him awkwardly in a pained shuffle through the smoke in the hallway. At first Steve thought it could be Danny, but something about the hunched figure made him hesitate. And then he saw the bare feet and the now lank, dirty looking knee-length wrap.

"He's already dead." Karen choked out in a harsh whisper. "You're too late." Steve narrowed his eyes warily as he took in the nasty bloody gash on her face. And then the large kitchen knife and how it was raised threateningly in his direction. Even through the smoke, he could see that the sharp blade was coated in thick red blood.

"Drop the weapon." He warned her. "Drop it and turn around." But Karen only laughed and kept coming towards him; the knife rising higher as she tightened her grip. "You have one more chance Karen."

A warped smile ghosted her face and again she shifted the knife to gain a better hold only to come at him aggressively. Having no choice and without another thought, Steve took the shot and watched the woman fall to the ground. After that he never glanced at her again as he grabbed a towel in an attempt to cover his face against the smoke.

"Danny!' Edging into the kitchen and then past the dining room which was in a hot full blaze, Steve tried to stay low but he was moving fast until he saw the closed door in the hallway. He tried the knob and it opened easily to reveal a shrouded white wedding gown. He stared at it blankly for a brief instant before moving down the hall to the next door. He found it was locked at the same time he saw the faint smears of blood.

"Danny! It's me .. open the door." Leaning back Steve kicked the door hard but only managed to put a boot sized splintered dent in the wood and mangle the door frame. "Come on .. come on." He chanted through his heavy coughs from the black smoke that was now beginning to fill his lungs and burn his eyes. But even barreling into it with his shoulder, he was unable to get through the heavily blocked door.

He had to stop nearly falling to his knees himself, as he wheezed from the thickening smoke. Heat was rolling in from the dining room as the fire began to consume more of the house. Struggling to his feet, he was about to resume attacking the door when he heard Kono's voice from the other side. Loud scraping and banging noises began to echo out to him as she pulled and yanked the heavy ladder away from where it was wedged into the wallboard.

"Grace .. she told me about the window .. I could fit. Try again! He's got it barricaded with a metal pole." Kono was out of breath and pulling hard on the large metal pole with all of her might as tears coursed down her cheeks. She wasn't sure Danny was even breathing after being helped through the small window by an HPD officer. The old towel wrapped around his arm was soaked with blood and she'd only spared brief seconds to touch his much too white face.

Steve bodily attacked the door again as Kono tried to yank the pole through the wallboard where it had dented and become solidly wedged. With one mighty pull, the door nearly slammed into her as Steve fell in from the opposite side.

"Oh my god." Steve whispered when he saw the blood-covered, bundled heap under the small window. Coughing, he knelt down and then pulled off his belt in a vain attempt to hold the towel in place along the slashing knife wound. It was a quick, sloppy job as Steve bent Danny's arm up as if it were in a sling while he tightened the belt as far as it would go.

"What did she do .. Danny." His own trembling fingers searched frantically for a pulse but it was distressingly hard to find. Steve's eyes widened in fear as he bent down to place his ear to Danny's chest.

"Danny .. hang on.. Grace did what you told her .. she got us .. hang on Danno."

'Steve. No time." Kono herself had begun to cough as the smoke now billowed into the room in earnest through the open door. Without a word, he pulled Danny's much too limp body up into a fireman's carry. With Kono guiding him, they made it to the kitchen where fully geared-up firemen were arriving and already coming in to offer them more help; but Steve refused to hand Danny over as he staggered out to the grassy yard.

Falling to his knees and coughing raggedly, other hands helped him gently lay Danny out on the grass where Kono promptly burst into tears. "He's not breathing. Steve .. he's really not breathing."

Steve watched in agony through smoke-filled pained eyes at EMT's began to perform CPR on his partner. Another was actively trying to stem the flow of blood with a pressure bandage, while a fireman tried to put an oxygen mask over his own face.

"No, no." Angrily, he pushed the fireman away as he stared at the scene in front of him. Kono was kneeling down and crying; Danny was surrounded by a flurry of frantic life-saving activity. Intending to crawl forward to be nearer Kono, he finally heard the screams and immediately changed direction. "Grace."

Staggering to his feet, Steve turned and saw her standing just a few feet away. The blanket he had wrapped her in was now puddled around her feet as she stared at her father and just … screamed.

"Grace." She was wrapped in his arms in just a few short strides where he physically tucked her head into his shoulder so she couldn't see what was going on. But the screams didn't actually stop as he weaved his way unsteadily back to the truck; they were only muffled into his smoke-stained shirt. His voice was harsh from smoke and emotion as he coughed words out in an attempt to calm her.

"Grace. It's okay … Danno's going to be okay. He has to be .. he's strong, Grace. He's going to be okay."

But she only screamed and fought him for minutes; for the entire time that the EMT's worked on Danny, intubated and pushed bagged oxygen repetitively into his lungs only to rush him into the waiting ambulance and then on to the hospital. Grace pummeled Steve's chest and then screamed repeatedly for Danno until she finally went limp in his arms from complete exhaustion.

"Kono. You need to drive." Steve whispered brokenly as he got into the passenger seat of his truck and tucked the blanket around Grace. Though her cheeks were blotchy red and puffy, her face was alarmingly pale while her body was shaking violently into his arms.

He glanced once towards Kono as she drove to the hospital. Tears were streaming down her face as she caught his eye and then fell to Grace's dark head.

"I don't know." Steve murmured through coughs that he tried to tamp down. One hand ran aimlessly through Grace's damp hair. Her eyes were closed as small hiccupped gasps breathed out through her lips. "I just don't know."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	9. Steve's Promise

**Notes: short but necessary in the grand scheme of things.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 8 - Steve's Promise**

Kono had to stay near Danny alone and it tore at Steve's heart, but he quite literally couldn't be in two places at once. And with his vow to take care of Grace firmly ingrained in his being, Steve was determined to anchor himself indefinitely to his smallest charge. He was standing watch over her in a trauma room as a nurse gently removed the wet and blood-stained clothing to cover her with warming blankets. Her delicate hands were like ice and she was still trembling from shock.

Steve couldn't help stroking her hair and whispering nonsensical soothing words to her even though her eyes remained stubbornly closed. Her lashes were clumped by tears as the same tiny hiccupy breaths filled the small room.

"She wasn't in the fire?" The doctor asked again as he injected something into the IV fluids line and then tucked a second warm blanket around Grace's body. Steve was still coughing sporadically as he shook his head _no_ to the doctor's question. "And you can't yet reach the mother?"

Again, Steve shook his head before whispering softly and closing his eyes with sadness. It was the first time in history that he didn't know at least some of the details; but he literally had no clue where Rachel Edwards was for that weekend. "No, not yet. But I'm staying with her .. I made a promise." The doctor smiled sympathetically before turning his attentions towards the tall man.

"I understand and I'm glad. She's had quite a scare and needs a calm, quiet atmosphere with familiar faces. I gave her a mild sedative and she'll sleep for a while. Unless something unforseen crops up with her condition, she can go home when she wakes. But if you can't reach a family member we can discuss admitting her."

Steve shook his head adamantly. "If I can't reach Rachel, she'll go home with me for the night. Both parents would approve and be fine with the arrangements."

"In other circumstances you know that I wouldn't be able to allow that." The doctor made a face about required protocols and child protection. But he knew whom he was dealing with and merely nodded in agreement before continuing with Grace's care. "I've already reached out to the staff child psychologist for assistance and highly recommend a follow-up with her. I can tell you though, that she will need a great deal of time, support and rest."

Steve felt the stress headache blossoming behind his eyes as he rubbed his hands over his face and then coughed harshly. The guttural sound made the doctor push him into a chair.

"Since you need to be here, I'll check you out now." Steve frowned but didn't object as the doctor firmly sat him in the hard plastic chair to check his lungs and blood pressure. And then he willingly accepted the oxygen mask as another harsh spasm pained his lungs.

"You'll be fine with some oxygen. I'll go check on your partner and see if I can bring you back any news from the operating room." Steve nodded his thanks as he held the mask in place while his other hand remained on top of Grace's still damp head. He desperately needed to know and see Danny for himself .. but Danny would want him to be exactly where he was and he took some comfort in that basic truth.

"Hang in there Danno." Steve mumbled under his breath. "For Grace .. hell, for me too." His eyes filled with watery tears as carded his fingers through the little girl's hair. "How did this happen?"

Steve looked up as the door opened again to the trauma room. Expecting to see the doctor, he was surprised when Kono walked in. But his heart clenched in his chest when he saw her devastated face and his hand froze in place where it lay buried in Grace's long hair.

"He's not?" Steve whispered fearfully. Kono quickly shook her head _no_ and then began to stumble over her words.

"It's bad, Steve." Her voice was rough and almost inaudible over Grace's blanketed body. "He was rushed into surgery .. it's bad though. If he makes it ..he .. " And then Kono stopped as anxiety rocked her into a stunned silence.

"They don't know yet about his arm." Unable to stop repeating herself, Kono shook her head in confusion. "None of this makes any sense."

The doctors had told her very little about Danny but what they had shared sounded catastrophic. Initial opinion on the knife wound was that it was deep, tearing through muscle and damaging nerves. Both a vascular surgeon and a neurosurgeon had been called in; because, what she couldn't get her head around, was that Danny was close to losing the use of his arm. He'd also lost a tremendous amount of blood and the trauma was further complicated by smoke inhalation. After the long surgery, Danny would not only remain in the ICU, he would be placed on a ventilator.

"Kono." She had zoned out while staring down at Grace's ashen face. In her own version of shock, she made her eyes find Steve's own but she couldn't figure out what he was asking of her.

"What?" She whispered bleakly.

"Kono." Steve's voice was hollow as his hand went back to caressing Grace's hair. "We have to believe that he'll make it."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	10. Grace's Silence

******* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 9 - Grace's Silence**

Steve knelt as he fixed Grace's blouse and then moved lower to slip her feet into white sling-back sandals that Rachel handed him. He sighed sadly as he rocked back on his heels and studied her closed off, faraway face. Almost four long days had passed since the attack and she still hadn't spoken to a single person. She barely looked at anyone except for Steve which was a severe blow to Rachel's self-esteem and loving motherhood. Rachel had been unreachable that first night and so Steve had taken Grace to his house. They had stayed on the sofa together with Steve holding her tightly in a warm blanket as she tried to doze and then sleep; waking much too often to upsetting dreams that she either wouldn't or couldn't tell him about.

It was Chin who had finally gotten in touch with the Edwards. He had joined Kono at the hospital and during their own wait, had tracked down Rachel and Stan. The two were entertaining Stan's wealthy new clients for the entire weekend; new investors for a large property deal. A series of special events had been planned for the small group including an all day of sailing and snorkeling on a private catamaran. The day had ended with a sunset cocktail party followed by an expensive dinner. It was understandable that cell phone service had been spotty at best, and so Rachel had shown up at Steve's house early that next morning, rumpled, worn and very upset. Grace's much too reserved and nearly unresponsive welcome to her mother's return was the first inkling that something more was wrong.

Over these first few days, they had met with the psychologist, Doctor Lauren Gibran. She had taken on Grace's case to work with Rachel, Steve and the family. To his complete relief, she had insisted that Steve be included in the sessions which were quiet almost dull affairs. Rachel had acted almost dismayed by Steve's ongoing involvement but then had accepted it since Gibran explained that he could have helpful insights. However, he was confused by the meetings which seemed to be conducted more for the adults than the uncommunicative child who refused to talk or draw. Sitting or standing as a solitary shadow, Grace had practically curled up into herself.

"Ready Gracie?" Steve's voice was low and non-threatening as he held his hand out to her. Her eyes slowly found it and her fingers lifted to meet his own as if she weren't sure it was the right thing to do. Things had worsened just the prior day after an incident where Rachel had accidentally mentioned keeping Grace away from Danny until he healed more or had least had been removed from the ventilator. Her suggestion to wait one more day had been reasonable as Danny was slowly improving and doctors were discussing plans to halt the sedation in preparation to remove him from the machine.

"_We can wait one more day. It won't be as scary."_

Grace had begun to tremble as she absorbed Rachel's words that were only meant to be protective. Comments that the adults didn't think she was even aware of as she sat stubbornly silent on Rachel's lap in Doctor Gibran's office. Rachel was worried about the continued trauma of seeing Danny in the ICU and had weighed in on the question.

"_No. It's too upsetting. I don't think Grace should see Danny .. not like this_."

Grace had certainly spoken then and very loudly … ending in a screaming kicking tirade once again in Steve's arms. Unexpectedly, Grace had bolted off Rachel's lap while sitting so silently. Her faint mumble began to increase in volume to a repetitive litany that at first no one understood.

"S_he said that. She said that. She said that!_" Over and over again in a voice that quickly rose in hysteria. Rachel had bent down to scoop her back up, but Grace evaded her mother's arms and had melted into the corner of the office.

They'd all been confused until Steve explained who '_she'_ was. "_Karen_." Steve breathed out in total understanding and a furious anger. It wasn't until then that anyone realized the nurse had actually threatened Grace and now some things were making more and more sense. He'd knelt down next to Rachel to hold his hands out to Grace who was petrified and beginning to sob.

"_Your mother doesn't mean that Grace. You can see Danno. It's not the same as what __**she**__ said. I know she scared you and hurt Danno. But she's gone and can't do that anymore. I promise Gracie. You can see him. Can you calm down for me?"_

Steve had then boldly moved forward to physically take in Grace's fears once more. Holding her tightly while she kicked and screamed about not seeing her Danno as he chanted to her and Rachel cried. "_It's okay baby, I promise_."

And to Steve's complete stunned shock, Gibran had given her a mild sedative. He'd been furious as Grace limply relaxed in his arms and though Gibran was generally observant and kind, he'd not entirely trusted the psychologist since that day.

"_She's over-wrought and can easily hurt herself. There's nothing beneficial or healing about this type of traumatic episode_." The woman offered gently enough. "_And Mrs. Edwards understood it could be necessary; she knew that this might happen and that we might have to help Grace calm down. AT least we've learned a bit more about this terrible scare."_

Gibran was correct because though Steve had been horrified, Rachel herself hadn't objected and Grace had woken apparently more calmly. But Steve was sure that his partner would have hit the roof to know his daughter had been drugged. He had then gained the Governor's permission to temporarily put his job at Five-0 on hold to remain immersed as part of Grace's daily interactions. And he stayed torn by his innate dislike towards Gibran's ready use of sedation as an option. Because for all of that, the doctor had been a pivotal supporter of his ongoing participation; something he was desperate to not lose as he began to understand his friend's dedication to his daughter on a whole new level.

"Let's go see Danno." He rose to his feet and waited for her to make the first move towards the door. He was at the Edwards' house to take Grace to see Danny at the hospital. Gibran had suggested that one adult bring the child so she could focus and not feel overwhelmed by too much activity. Surprisingly, Rachel had suggested that Steve initiate the first visit and she would meet them there later in the morning.

"Rachel?" Steve quietly asked permission before leaving the house and to her credit, Rachel merely nodded before bending down to hug and kiss Grace's unresponsive small body.

"Be good for your Uncle Steve, Grace." Rachel whispered before walking away in tears.

******* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

At the hospital, Steve once again bent down to explain things to Grace though it was likely she wouldn't respond. He'd learned his lesson about what she was really aware of and listening to when it came to her father. Danny had been intentionally sedated as his vitals were monitored and he remained on the ventilator. However, Steve was now pleased to learn that he was slowly being weaned off the sedation so that the doctor's could assess his ability to breathe on his own after suffering from smoke inhalation. If all continued to go well, the vent would be removed later that day. It was good news and he tried to explain it to Grace, but Steve wasn't entirely sure she understood though he was hopeful when she leaned into his chest and nodded briefly.

"Danno's on a machine to help him breathe. It might look and sound scary, but it's really not scary at all. In fact, he's getting better and the machine could go away after lunch today. But he will be sleeping right now, okay?"

Doctor Lauren Gibran was also in attendance as Steve carried Grace into the ICU. Steve had strict orders to react to Gibran's silent demands should her young patient begin to exhibit any worrying signs of stress. He acknowledged her as he slowly walked over to the bed with Grace in his arms. He gave her a long minute to absorb the machines and then find her father's face.

"Don't forget what I just said. He's getting better and just sleeping." He buried his own reactions to seeing Danny so still and quiet. Patiently, Steve watched as Grace's eyes settled on his injured arm which was neatly wrapped in a clean bandage and resting gently across his chest.

"Okay Grace?" Steve whispered into her hair. He smiled briefly when she nodded again and then reached her hand out towards Danny. Without needing to ask, Steve lowered the rail and sat down on the bed next to Danny's hip. Grace was nestled in his lap as he picked up Danny's lax hand and held it loosely in his own.

"He's warm and comfortable." Steve said as Grace wound her fingers into Danny's hand, the three of them connected gently. "I bet he wakes up after lunch today."

Gibran cleared her throat uncomfortably behind Steve but he completely ignored the disapproving doctor for some things they simply did not agree upon. Steve had been warned about promising too much to the child, but he knew that Danny would fight. He knew it as he studied the strong hands that Grace's fingers gently rubbed in her own.

"Still okay, Grace?" Steve asked again as he felt the small hitch in her breathing. He bent his head to peer into her face and frowned when he saw the tears building in her eyes.

"Do you still want to stay?" He murmured carefully as he sensed Gibran shifting her feet off to the side of where they sat.

The small nod made him smile and he kissed the top of her head. "Then we stay as long as you want sweetheart." He caught the doctor's eye as Grace settled into his chest firmly with Danny's fingers still wrapped tightly in her own and then their two hands in his.

The doctor smiled into his blatant challenge and left as quietly as she'd entered.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	11. Reunited

******* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 10 - Reunited**

Danny was in a dark void filled with a hateful voice that plagued his half-waking state. _Karen_. She was back or maybe hadn't even left and his stomach clenched in fear because her name brought with it broken images of blood, crippling pain and fire. He couldn't fight the worried and very mumbled words that he exhaled out as her figure floated just out of reach.

"Danno. It's okay .. it's alright." The words were whispered repetitively as a cool cloth was brushed across his forehead and face. He was afraid again until he realized the voice was male and held a hushed strength.

"Can you open your eyes Danno? It's been too long .. much too long, partner." Danny swallowed hard as real sensation slowly began to return. His throat was sore, ached harshly in fact and he coughed weakly. His left shoulder and arm felt heavy and dead as they rested across his chest. In the background, a machine was beeping wildly near his head. His voice was thready and soft, but he knew who it was finally as any thoughts of the maniacal nurse evaporated.

"Steve?" He swallowed hard again and then coughed more from the painful dryness. "Steve?"

"I'm right here. You're going to be okay." He heard the wet gruffness behind Steve's tone and it made him struggle to open his eyes. Blinking to clear his vision, Danny turned his head to where Steve sat on the bed. One hand was tightly wrapped in Danny's clenched fist while the other held the cool cloth.

And damned if Steve didn't look as if he'd been crying. "What?" Danny tried to get his mouth to wrap around the words, but his mind was baffled by Steve's scruffy and very emotional expression.

"What .. what's wrong?" He whispered the words finally as Steve untangled his fingers to lay the cloth over Danny's forehead. Seconds later, the bed was slightly raised and Steve was offering ice chips for Danny's parched and damaged throat.

"You don't remember?" Steve asked gently as he studied the very confused and bleary blue eyes. The doctors had removed the vent much earlier that afternoon and Danny had shown signs of waking perfectly on time based on their estimations. They had also said that Danny would be confused and possibly not quite aware of what had happened.

But Steve could cope with a little bit of confusion because that was a minor inconvenience when compared to the fact that they'd almost lost him completely. Danny rolled his head on the pillows and closed his eyes as the black void threatened again. It was a deep, dark hole .. an abyss that he didn't understand and something seemed to be terribly wrong. He felt Steve wrap his fingers around his hand as his other settled soothingly on his chest.

"Danno? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" His tone was full of concern but the gesture was warm and quickly displaced some of the fearful premonitions allowing Danny to open his eyes again.

"No." It was one simple word and Steve sighed as he nodded because he knew Danny was answering the first question. "No, I don't remember."

"Everything's okay now. You only need to rest and get well." Steve smiled because Rachel had picked Grace up for lunch and a nap. Once he called her now, she would bring Grace again but this time Danny would finally be awake. He'd been warned to keep things brief, so again Steve merely nodded as Danny blankly stared up at him and pulled his thoughts together.

"You've been in the hospital for a few days, Danno. We've been worried sick about you, but you're going to be fine." He watched the anticipated frown begin and then deepen in Danny's forehead. It pulled the usual happy crinkle lines around his eyes into long uncomfortable wrinkles to make him look older, time-worn and much too weary.

"What .. happened? I don't remember." Danny breathed out on an exhale as his eyes started to slide shut.

"It's okay. Trust me. Get some rest." Steve tried to soothe him as the heart monitor maintained its rapid sounds and the doctor hovered nearby checking and rechecking results. "I'm not going anywhere and Grace is coming over to see you soon."

Danny's mouth moved soundlessly and Steve grinned softly when he clearly made out the word '_Grace'. _But he only relaxed when the heart monitor took on a normal rhythm and the deep lines in Danny's face eased completely. He questioningly looked to the doctor who was now fiddling with the oxygen flow, totally relieved when the man smiled reassuringly.

"He's doing very well."

Steve quickly left the room to phone Rachel and give her the good news. It was met with a genuinely relieved sound of thanks.

"_Grace is trying to rest and take a nap. I'll bring her back over within a couple of hours._" Rachel happily agreed.

He then called Chin and Kono. Speaking to them with a voice laced with a happy emotion, he shared the good news.

"He woke right on time. He doesn't seem to have a clue about what happened. But we'll deal with that later .. right now, it's just one thing at a time." After ending his last call, Steve ran his hands over his face.

"Now we have to fix Grace and then .. _then_ say a prayer for your arm Danno." The operation had been a success in that it closed badly damaged tendons, muscles and veins. He'd only had the best experts working diligently to repair the grievous harm done by Karen's twisting down-stroke. Danny's arm remained happily attached to his body, but now … _now_ the surgeon's were cautioning about how much use Danny might regain. It was yet another hurdle to deal with and Steve clenched his jaw tightly before going back to sit with his friend.

Karen Frasier had almost taken Danny away from all of them; she had seriously terrorized the thing closest to his heart and nearly won. So Steve could only focus on small pieces of success. And they were finally being rewarded bit by agonizingly slow bit.

Whispering under his breath, he sat in the corner of the room and stretched his long legs out in front of him. "One thing at a time Danno. We'll get through this together."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

With both hands on the small shoulders, Rachel silently ushered Grace back into Danny's ICU room. Tucked under her arm was a small teddy bear that had a get-well t-shirt on its small plush body.

"Look Grace. The machine is gone and your father's getting better." Rachel whispered quietly as she started to hand her daughter off to Steve. As before, Doctor Gibran was nearby but had decided to remain out in the corridor trusting that Steve could handle her small patient.

The doctor bent down before Grace went to Steve and gently tugged a braid. "Two special visits in one day. I think he'll like your get-well teddy too."

Everyone waited as Grace stood quietly in the doorway. "Well?" Steve broke the silence by holding out his hands and paused with a genuine smile that spread across his face. "Let's go."

As many times before, Grace looked at his hands before raising her one of her own but this time she resisted when he gently tried to pull her up into his arms. Confused, Steve knelt down to her level and was surprised when she looked him squarely in the face as if measuring his words. "He woke up before and said your name." Steve said softly.

"I think we should tell him that you're here." Grace hesitated and then nodded but walked by herself to stand near the bed. Without a word, she dropped Steve's hand to hold Danny's as she studied his face.

The side rail was still down so Steve sat on the bed giving Grace enough room to do what she wanted which at that moment, was to stand near him as she looked at Danny. And he was ready for her when she rocked into him appearing to ask to sit on his lap. But he was again surprised when she squirmed off to sit directly next to Danny and then seconds later, carefully wormed her way onto her side. Resting her head on Danny's chest, she pulled his limp right hand over her shoulder, held it there, and then closed her eyes. The teddy bear wound up stuffed between them.

Shocked into silence, Steve pulled the extra blanket up from the bottom of the bed and draped it over both of his charges before raising the side rail and taking a step backwards. He could feel tears pricking his eyes as he looked at the endearing picture. A quick glance to Rachel confirmed that she was also silently crying with one hand over her mouth. Unsure of what to do, Steve backed up more until he was standing near her and then carefully put one supportive hand on her back.

She gave him a teary smile before whispering so softly he could barely make out the words. "She's still not talking. Eating like a bird .. and the nightmares … Steve. They're awful. Her nap wasn't very peaceful and I thought she'd maybe be better after visiting this morning. I was scared when she wasn't." Rachel wiped her face and smiled.

"I didn't think she was better .. but this has to be good."

He didn't know what to say, so he stood there feeling useless and like an extra spoke in a square wheel until Rachel left the room to speak to the psychologist. But Steve stayed to quietly take up a chair to sit by the bed. Amazed by the gentle rise and fall of Grace's chest as she slept snuggled into her father's body.

Steve watched transfixed until he realized that Danny was watching him in kind and that the fingers of his right hand were slowly wending their way through Grace's dark hair.

"Hey Danno." Steve whispered happily. "Grace is here." His reward was a quirky upward tilt of Danny's lips as he tried to see her content and peaceful face.

"Thank you." The slurred words and a soft smile played across his lips as Danny's eyes slid shut again.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	12. Bad Memories

**Notes: thank you for the generous, wonderful reviews. **

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 11 - Bad Memories **

Grace slept soundly alongside Danny for three hours straight which made Rachel remark in awe about the dreamless peace. Steve had left during that time but only when Chin and Kono arrived; leaving the room for a well-deserved break as the two stayed with Rachel and the sleeping pair. When he returned from a long walk feeling only slightly more refreshed, Steve found Chin sitting quietly in the bedside chair.

"Kono and Rachel are in the cafeteria." He explained quietly. "Danny's been restless though. I think he's waking up."

A few minutes later, Grace woke when Danny did open his eyes for the second time and his softly rumbled voice roused her from where she lay.

"Monkey." Danny whispered as their eyes finally met after days of not really seeing each other. His throat was still sore but he forgot about it as he hugged Grace closer. "I'm so glad you're here."

Instead of answering, Grace tucked her head back down to his chest and buried her fist into his hospital gown. Her eyes were worried as she watched Steve from where she lay not realizing that Danny didn't yet know about her mute state. Steve was relieved to find Danny's eyes more clear but he was totally uncertain about what to say when it came to Grace and what Karen had really done. Regardless, it certainly was too soon for that moment with Grace wrapped up in her father's good arm.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?" It was a safe, typically standard question that resulted in a very basic response.

"Okay, I guess. I'm still not sure what happened." Steve bit back on his scowl as he listened to the weakness behind Danny's voice. There was also that uncertain question in his eyes that Steve was choosing to ignore with Grace present and with Danny's condition still not quite stable.

"We can talk about it later." His voice was quietly insistent as his eyes moved down to Grace and then back up to Danny's face. But the not so subtle action made Danny's face cloud as an almost remembered darkness seeped in. Steve could see it happening as if in slow motion and he was automatically shaking his head and offering soothing words.

"Later Danny. You're both fine .. and she's .. not here. Do you know what I'm saying?" He tried to make his words hit home with a strong meaningful look before repeating himself.

"She's not here. And you're both safe." Danny gazed up at him with a mixture of blatant unease and fear; and as his anxiety increased, the heart monitor beeped in warning.

"I'll get the doctor." Recognizing the signs immediately, Chin muttered softly as he snuck out of the room.

"Steve?" The memories tickled the edges of Danny's mind and his breathing altered enough for Grace to jolt off his chest. And as his startled eyes met his daughter's, Danny began to hyperventilate. "Grace? I'm sorry .. Grace .. what happened? Steve?"

"Crap." Steve muttered as he hit the nurse's call button and gathered Grace back into his arms. Her chin had started to tremble and he was fearful of another terrified tantrum which was something her father most certainly didn't need to witness in his uncertain condition. And as Steve tucked Grace into his chest, his other hand was placed reassuringly on Danny's heaving chest. "Breathe Danno. Nice and slow .. please don't do this."

Steve removed his hand for the split second it took to hit the call button again before pleading with his partner who was beginning to fail at sucking in desperately needed air, simultaneously praying that Grace would hold it together.

"Listen to me .. both of you … _both_ of you are safe here."

And Grace did hold it together - barely. She closed her eyes and practically collapsed into Steve's embrace when Chin returned with the doctor. He immediately gave Danny a mild sedative and replaced the nasal cannula with the more aggressive oxygen mask.

Rachel and Kono had seen the activity around the room as they returned from their walk. Anxiously, they all stood by with Doctor Gibran who was still present to ensure that Grace's reaction remained manageable. Steve glowered when he saw the syringe covertly peeking out from Gibran's hospital coat. But Gibran caught his eye and mouthed _'only if we have to'_ as she studied Grace's reaction.

"He's okay sweetheart. And you're doing great." Steve muttered under his breath as he watched Danny at the same time. He had tried to leave with her in his arms but Grace had immediately stiffened in fear only calming when Steve felt her reaction and apologized.

It was obvious that Danny was confused by the attention as well as Grace's obvious fears. Doubly confused that she remained steadfast in Steve's arms though her mother was now in the room.

"Rachel? Steve?" Danny's voice was muffled under the mask but his eyes were losing focus as he began to fight to keep them open.

"Everything's fine We're all going to stay while you sleep." He looked from Rachel to Gibran not knowing what to do; completely surprised when the doctor came into the room to speak not only to Grace, but also to Danny.

"I think that's a very good idea." Gibran noted to once again redeem herself just a bit in Steve's eyes. She walked over to stand near Danny with a kind expression on her face. Using his first name, her demeanor calmed him and he at least recognized the woman as a doctor.

"Danny, you still need your rest but Grace seems to want to stay a little longer. I think that would be fine, but maybe she might have something to eat? We could bring a snack to the room."

Steve nodded as he felt Grace relax in his arms and he noticed that Danny also seemed to come down a few notches in his stress level. With that, he sat down to prove to both of them that they were all in fact going to stay. He realized that Danny was still fighting the sedation and doing his best to remain awake. But as he calmed, he soon lost the inevitable battle as his breath slowly evened out.

"Danno's sleeping now Grace. And we're going to have a picnic. Uncle Chin's going to get some things from the cafeteria."

Grace's shuddering sigh seemed to say _yes_, so Steve smiled at Rachel. "I think we all can manage that."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Kono went with Chin down to the cafeteria to bring back an array of different drinks and snacks that were then laid out on the raised tray table and presented to Grace.

"You get to pick something out first Grace." Chin smiled winningly at her, before teasing her and pointing to a large chocolate donut. "Anything but that .. that one's for Uncle Steve."

It was impossible for Rachel to not give out with a small chuckle when she saw what they had brought back to the room. But Steve eyed the large tray of different snacks and made a face for Grace's benefit. "Didn't they have any real food? This is all .. cake and .. things. Kids don't like this stuff."

"I tried to tell him." Kono remarked with a laugh. "But he insisted you all wanted donuts, jello and cookies." Steve snorted when he saw the large chocolate donut that Chin insisted was his and finally shrugged in defeat.

"Fine. But that chocolate donut is for Rachel. I think I'm going to choose this one instead." And he boldly pointed to a white iced-donut that was covered with multi-colored party sprinkles. "What do you want Grace? Pick something before Chin eats it all up on us."

Chin huffed an alarmed sound and threw his hands up in the air dramatically to defend himself. "I haven't even picked one yet!"

But they all held their breath when Grace's hand came up and pointed directly to Steve's colorful donut.

"Of course. Be that way." Steve sighed as if in great agony with one hand draped over his heart. "I guess I can try something else." And before she could blink, he'd snagged Rachel's chocolate covered one and taken a huge bite out of it. "Like this one."

And then Grace did dare to smile. It was small and tiny but it was there and Chin chuckled softly as he handed her the second donut. Grace stared at it before taking a bite and Rachel completely relaxed to join in on the banter.

"Since Steve stole mine, then I'm taking this one." Her choice drew an aggrieved sigh from Chin who folded his arms in make-believe annoyance.

"Oh sure Rachel, I had my eye on that." He made a funny sound in obvious disgust when Kono reached from behind his shoulder to snatch up the green Jell-O cup. Still silent, Grace took another bite as she watched her mother smile and Kono tease Chin. Just by listening and watching them all, it was obvious she was a bit better as she finished her snack and then quietly accepted a carton of milk.

An hour later, Grace was dozing in her mother's arms after willingly moving there on her own accord. Steve was standing with Chin by the window as night started to fall outside. Kono was trying not to pace worriedly at the foot of Danny's bed while he slept.

"How's his arm?" Chin mouthed to Steve and his face fell when Steve's darkened. He shook his head and then shrugged helplessly. Based on what the surgeons were saying, it could take weeks before they knew if Danny had lost some or all mobility.

Steve groaned softly and rubbed his face. Through his fingers his words were intentionally muffled. "Best guess is maybe a 25% chance at full mobility."

Chin stayed quiet as he absorbed the chilling odds that were decidedly not in Danny's favor. And like Steve, he wondered how they'd be able to break the news to him along with Grace's ongoing traumatic reaction.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	13. Victims

**Notes: thank YOU SO MUCH for the kind words and reviews!**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 12 - Victims**

Her father was still sleeping when Grace silently agreed to go home as her mother gently made the suggestion with promises to come back the very next day. Agreement meant she took Rachel's hand when her mother mentioned leaving. To help encourage her, Steve walked them out to their car and then buckled Grace into the back seat.

"We'll see you tomorrow Gracie." Steve said to the tired little girl, as he closed the door. Over the top of the car, he whispered hopefully. "Rachel. It was better."

All she could do was offer a weary smile as she got into the driver's side. There had been a definite improvement as Grace took a real nap and then had voluntarily eaten something. She'd also avoided a scary episode around the doctor when Danny had hyperventilated, but Rachel was not looking forward to the night. She was still afraid that the dreams would come and they'd torment not only her daughter, but the entire family.

Steve watched as the two drove away. He loitered outside in the crisp night air before going back into the ICU. But he was thrilled to see Danny awake again and speaking quietly to Kono and Chin.

"We were talking about the fire." Kono admitted sheepishly. "Danny remembered some of that."

Steve's momentary sense of happiness quickly faded to one of utter concern. He studied Danny's wan face and hesitated before probing for more information. "How are you doing with that .. what do you remember .. exactly? You know .. it's probably better if we talk about all of this tomorrow, Danny."

"No. We're talking now. It was Karen." Danny almost spat her name out on a pained exhale. It was all it took for Steve to realize Danny remembered quite a bit when he woke with Grace in his arms. He had clearly understood Steve's pointed words about speaking later. With Grace now on her way home, _later_ was in full swing.

"Knife and a fire .. she got Grace .. in the house." He closed his eyes as the memory flooded back in full living color. He remembered the ploy to get him into the kitchen, the solid hot pain as the knife plunged into his shoulder and arm.

"Grace .. I got her out. Too .. close. Almost .. didn't make it." Steve sat down on the bed and put his hand on Danny's right shoulder as he tried to shush him. He was trembling again and beginning to stumble over his words. Kono had also noticed it as she got up to bring him ice chips and then insisted he stop talking to soothe his throat.

"Calm down Danny." Steve coached him as his breathing quickened and he glanced worriedly at the heart monitor. "You've got the bravest kid any of us have ever seen."

But the next part almost sounded like a lie to his own ears as he spoke the words. "She's fine. You got her out and she's fine."

Danny screwed his eyes shut as he tossed his head miserably on the pillow as the memories assaulted him. "Karen. What about the fire? Where is she? Where's Karen?"

'Take it easy and we'll explain everything." Chin looked nervously at Steve who only clenched his jaw in determination. "Maybe we should get the doctor again."

"Not yet." Steve muttered as he put his hand on Danny's chest to get his attention. Danny was demanding to know and they had to get the whole thing over with at some point. "But we will get the doc if he doesn't calm the hell down."

He glared warningly at Danny as he held the bedside remote with his thumb poised over the call button. He waited as Danny gained control of his ragged breathing and made himself stop what would have become a stress-ridden rant of sorts. "You good now? You need to listen to us and take it down a few notches."

"Yeah." Danny blinked tiredly at his friends and completely failed at a brief smile. "I want to know."

"One thing first, Danno." Steve ran his hands over his face and then asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to. "Why were you even there? What happened?"

The team waited patiently as Danny closed his eyes before replying. "We broke it off the night before. And then I couldn't find my wallet or my cell phone in the morning. I thought I left them there .. somehow."

Chin frowned at the explanation. "You wouldn't do that. She must have taken them on you."

"Just so you would come back." Kono added quietly. "And you did .. but you also had Grace in the car."

Danny kept his eyes closed trying to figure out the sequence of events and what might have happened. But it didn't really matter anymore based on the end results. "I don't know." He sighed heavily before looking at Steve. "Just tell me where she is now .. what's going on?"

With a great deal of care, Steve explained everything he knew from beginning to end with a few very important omissions. What he did share included how Kono got the barricade down in the bathroom; how Grace was never alone; plus the terrifying wait in the hospital for Danny to awaken after surgery along with the worries of the smoke inhalation. He intentionally omitted anything more about Grace's silence, details around Doctor Lauren Gibran, and the possible fate of Danny's wounded arm.

But Danny remained scarily quiet and motionless when Steve gently broke the news about Karen's death. "She left me no choice Danny. I'm sorry."

Steve was only sorry for his friend and the need to share such bad news. He didn't like how still Danny had become in the bed or the way he seemed to sag deeper into the pillows with such a heavy sadness. "You should get some rest. That was more than enough to talk about."

"She's .. dead?" Danny repeated as he tried to digest what he'd been told. His emotions were in an uproar as he tried to wrap his head around what he'd been told. He felt sick to his stomach and he closed his eyes as he draped his arm over his forehead.

"I'm tired." He murmured quietly. With that, Chin did leave to bring back a nurse who _tsked_ over Danny's blood pressure and then made a face over his monotone admission of being uncomfortable. She left the room but returned quickly to dispense morphine into his IV line.

"Time for you to sleep." She admonished gently as she checked his readings one more time and tweaked the blanket up higher. "He needs to get some rest." She added while looking at each team member and they nodded in agreement.

"We'll be downstairs, Danno." Steve whispered as Danny began to doze from the drugs. But as Danny finally fell asleep, Steve couldn't hide the pleasure in his voice about one absolute fact. And his voice was barely audible as he lingered over the bed.

"Karen Frasier won't ever hurt you, Grace or anyone else ever again Danny. Rest assured about that."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Unfortunately and against Steve's better judgment, he found himself explaining Grace to Danny early that next morning. He would have preferred to wait longer and to even have Rachel present, but it was unavoidable as Danny gained awareness and remembered more and more of the horrifying events with Karen. He was completely caught off-guard when Danny grabbed the bedside remote and waggled it at him over a light breakfast.

"You didn't tell me everything. I know you didn't. Especially about Grace." Danny softly insisted. "No one's here. Tell me now."

"Physically, Grace is fine. But this Doctor Gibran has been evaluating her progress." Steve heaved a sigh as he sat down on the bed next to Danny's right hip and then tried to calmly get through one of the worst things he had ever tried to talk about.

"She hasn't really spoken since that day. Not to anyone .. she barely responds to me and Rachel says that she's been having terrible dreams."

Once he started speaking, Steve was cautious but he didn't try to mince his words though he did warily eye Danny's sullen reactions. "You and Rachel need to talk privately about all of this. And you need to officially meet Doctor Gibran. Yesterday though was good and I'd say that Grace had a bit of a break-through after seeing you."

Steve waited as Danny's face changed between remorse and a frightening anger. "I want my baby back .. I want her whole again." Danny whispered between clenched teeth.

"What have I done to her? Steve .. what did I do? I exposed her to a maniac that threatened her?" His eyes filled with tears and his voice broke sending the heart monitor sky-rocketing all over again. "Why didn't she tell me .. or even Rachel?"

But his blurted words struck all the raw nerves in Steve as he bolted to his feet. "You? You didn't do anything Danny! You were both victims of an obsessed, sick individual. You protected your daughter in an unbelievably heroic way."

Steve snagged the remote back from Danny's hand as it waved wildly in the air and replaced it with Grace's get-well teddy bear that was still on the bed. He noticed with a half-bitter grin that Danny's hand nearly squeezed the poor plush animal in half. There was no point in telling his friend to calm down for it would have made things much worse, so Steve lowered his voice as he continued, "Grace was too scared to say a word to anyone. She's was afraid of losing you and she still is. We're sure that Karen said something that was a threat about keeping you two apart. Her reaction to what Rachel innocently said seems to indicate that fear."

Steve bent down as the tears finally flowed over Danny's cheeks. He was almost whispering now as he spoke, "That child is here because of you .. and you are here because of that little girl. You got her out and she did exactly what you told her to do when it mattered the most. She ran. She hid. And she called us."

He couldn't help running shaking hands over his own face, ending up in his hair where it stuck up messily. "She called us .. and we still almost lost you. It's unacceptable to think that the two of you aren't going to be fine Danno. Completely unacceptable."

"You shot .. Karen?" Danny whispered the question once again after waiting many long minutes to gain his composure back. A nurse started to loiter in the doorway startled by the louder voices and increase in the heart monitor's output. Steve looked up and wearily waved to her that it was okay, but Danny was still talking.

"Steve. In the house .. you shot her?"

"Yes, I told you that I had to." Steve nodded without apology as he made no bones about the necessity of pulling the trigger. "She would have killed you and Grace ..in fact, she thought she had when she came at me with the same knife. The house was burning down around us and she refused to surrender. I had no choice and I'd do it again."

"I know." Danny swallowed hard and closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill again. "I know .. I do. But .." And he opened his eyes tiredly when Steve picked up his hand that was now nervously fisting the blankets.

"Stop .. Danny. Just stop." Steve whispered the advice meaning every short syllable as he appealed to the much too pale face and exhausted glassy eyes.

"Let it go. Strike Karen Frasier completely from your mind. She no longer exists."

He knew it wouldn't be easy but it was all he could come up with as a solution. "Don't dwell on what happened. It's over. Grace needs to know that you're very much alive. She needs to know that no one can stop the two of you from being together. She's getting better already."

Oddly Steve realized that his much too sensitive partner was already finding a way to feel sorry for the nurse so he made one final point. "Every day you waste thinking about Karen Frasier … is another day that she wins. Don't do that to yourself .. or to Grace."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	14. Hoping to Beat the Odds

******* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 13 - Hoping to Beat the Odds**

Steve weakly sagged against the wall in Danny's new private hospital room where his friend couldn't see him. He had stayed at Danny's request while the surgeon inspected the healing injury and had readily agreed. But he hadn't expected the ugly extent of the harsh aftermath. A nurse was standing in front of Danny and literally holding him up in a seated position as the doctor removed the bandages and then gently prodded the scarred area.

"It's healing well. There's so sign of infection but you will have an impressive scar to tell your grandchildren about Detective." The words made Steve blanch even more as he choked back his dismay. The scar was long and deep running from Danny's shoulder and down through the underside of his arm towards his elbow. Seeing it for the first time, Steve believed the truth of the too low odds for a full recovery.

After being moved from the ICU, Danny had finally questioned the success of the surgery and extent of the damage forcing both Steve and the doctors to admit that he might not entirely heal. And with Grace still not willing to speak, the information was another devastating blow.

"Steve." The raw pain in Danny's voice was evident as the surgeon did his best to gently redress the injury. Pale and swallowing hard, he was panting through the painful examination. "How .. bad? Tell me."

The doctor glanced up and made a face at Steve before looking away. The Commander had been well-coached and also knew the medical prognosis. And though the physicians were speaking honestly, Danny only wanted Steve's opinion much like Grace often chose his presence.

"It's still healing Danno. But the doc isn't kidding about a legacy for your grand-kids."

"Steven." The tired warning was clear but Danny needed to stop talking to catch his breath while both the nurse and doctor helped him lean back gently into the deep pillows. And then Steve waited as the doctor took necessary time to inject pain medication into the IV line and re-adjusted the oxygen flow for the nasal cannula. The process to change his patient's bandages was agonizing and arduous and he well understood the spike in pain echoing through Danny's body.

Once he was settled, Steve gave the doctor an apologetic look as he answered Danny's demanding question. "It looks bad .. but keep in mind, you have a long way to go. It's impossible to know anything yet for sure." Danny closed his eyes as he massaged the nearly deadened fingers on his left hand. He listened silently as the surgeon agreed with Steve's words.

"In my opinion, it does look very good and it is healing nicely. But there's a great deal of swelling and Steve is right … it is too early to truly know if you will have any lasting damage. We'll schedule another MRI and at some point need to discuss physical therapy. PT will be critical in improving the chances of a full recovery and I'd like to start as soon as possible."

They watched as Danny continued to rub his fingers and his hand twitched in a sad attempt at making a fist. The doctor sighed in understanding as he got up to leave. "Get some rest before your daughter gets here. I understand she's coming after lunch."

Steve smiled as Danny's face eased behind his closed eyes and his body slowly relaxed. Before leaving, the surgeon made a few notes in Danny's chart and then quietly addressed Steve directly.

"I gave him a stronger medication .. what we just did was extremely painful. He should sleep peacefully for a few hours." He then studied the SEAL's own weary and stress-lined face before making a suggestion. "Go home Commander. Take advantage of the time and get some rest of your own."

His tone altered again as he tried to change Steve's already stubborn expression. "Steve. If you don't mind me saying it, you are well overdue for some R&R."

And Steve was about to automatically decline when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to find Chin staring at him. "He's right .. you haven't left in days .. except to cater to Grace, Rachel and Gibran. Danny's finally out of the ICU and he's sleeping. Take these next few hours and get out of here. Do something for yourself. Relax, put your feet up or go for a swim."

And he surprised himself by merely nodding and with a reassuring glance towards where Danny slept, Steve drove home. He suddenly needed to be alone and Chin was right .. he needed to do something else that would soothe his own soul. His next action was to change and walk purposefully out to the lanai, cross the hot sands and then dive directly into the depths of the ocean.

And as he swam with an automatic, practiced ease, no one could have guessed that he was allowing the water to cleanse a flood of tears from his face.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	15. Trying to Heal Wounds

**Notes: Two things. One - thank you all for just wonderful encouragement. It really means a lot to me! Second: this was to end in the next chapter but the muses are disgruntled. Some massaging is in progress .. and it feels right. So though this story was done, please bear with the muses as one or two additional chapters are on the way. I will still strive to post one chapter a day. Because as you know, they do not allow my fingers to rest once the idea blossoms!**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 14 - Trying to Heal Wounds**

More than a week later, Grace's short therapy sessions continued as the nightmares slowly dissipated. Except for her silence, she was nearly back to herself when Danny was released from the hospital. Rachel was reading to her and had bought a small artist's drawing set, as well as a few coloring books. And a few times now, Grace had shown some interest in at least tracing the characters or cartoon scenes with Rachel often joining in. She quietly participated in a few things though her interest often waned and she would wander away to sit by herself. But she also more willingly began to eat her meals.

And so all eyes turned to Danny and the growing concerns about his arm and much too weak fingers. Still bandaged, in a sling, and needing complicated daily bandage changes, he stayed with Steve for his recovery. Which seemed to be going well until Steve found him one night sitting alone and in the dark on the lanai. And while Grace's dreams may have started to go away, Danny's were only just beginning.

Steve knew by the exhausted posture that another dark nightmare had woken Danny and forced him out of bed and out of the stifling house for the open night air.

"Let her go, Danno." Steve knelt down next to where he slouched in a lounge chair with his injured arm tucked tightly into his ribcage. "I know it's damn hard .. but please, let her go."

His stomach clenched when he saw Danny's shadowed and tormented eyes that glistened even in the dark. "Can't do it." The murmured words were so soft that Steve almost didn't hear them. Reaching over, Steve snared the hand that was painfully twisting the unresponsive fingers of his left hand in an unconscious attempt to make them move better.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Steve whispered as he noted the new bruising and swelling at the base of his thumb. "And you can do it. You need to. Physical therapy starts tomorrow and that's going to be a huge step forward."

Danny closed his eyes in an effort to purge his mind but his arm and shoulder were much too real reminders of what had happened. "It's not going to come back. I can't work with one arm; I don't know what I'm going to do. And Grace … what am I going to do about my daughter?"

"God Danny whatever you do, don't do _this_ to yourself." Steve pushed Danny's legs off to the side so he could sit at the bottom of the chair. "You both need time to heal. It's too soon to get wrapped up in 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. I know it's hard, but give it all time."

He waited for something from Danny since they'd rehashed this over and over again. The real issue wasn't actually Karen Frasier anymore; it was Grace's silence and the potential loss of the use of his arm. And the doctors had warned the tight-knit Ohana about the depths of depression but now that it was upon them, Steve didn't really know what to say or do. Danny was devastated and riddled with guilt. And Steve could only offer support and quiet understanding as the long healing process continued.

He took some comfort when Danny nodded, though his eyes remained closed. And as a cool wind kicked in from the ocean, Danny shivered from the chill. Heaving a sigh, Steve got to his feet and put a persistent hand under his good elbow. "Come on. It's getting cold .. a storm is blowing in."

With a half-grin crossing his face Steve added, "Plus it's late and you've got school tomorrow."

"Aye aye, Captain Bossy." Danny muttered as he allowed Steve to help him to his feet.

"Lieutenant Commander, Danno. It's different." Steve gently teased him.

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be." The sarcastic remark was welcome as Steve piloted him back to bed. Minutes later, Danny was snoring once again in the spare bedroom but before leaving, Steve shook his head fondly at his sensitive friend.

"You do sleep too much. And then at the same time .. you don't." He had meant it to be a light joke, but Steve frowned as the last word left his mouth. He counted the days in his head and made another disgruntled face. Released from the hospital just a few days longer than a week, Danny had a boringly common routine of sleeping and doctor's check-ups except for the few hours when Grace visited. And the visits always ended with Danny taking himself morosely to his room where he often begged off to exhaustion and a need to yet again, _sleep_. On top of all of this, the coming PT sessions would no doubt be painful and exhausting. They represented yet another major hurdle to take on and battle. And unwittingly, Steve wondered if they were all accidentally enabling the monotony and depression to take a firm hold.

Wondering what else he'd been missing, Steve walked back over to gaze down at Danny shocked now to see the sallow complexion and sunken cheekbones. Even in sleep, Danny's face was lined with fatigue and his eyes were darkly smudged by stress.

"I'm so stupid Danno." Steve whispered. While Danny had a few obvious restrictions, he wasn't technically bedridden or house-bound and was only limited by his energy level. So when the morning dawned and Danny woke to wander downstairs, Steve had him marching back to his room to dress for the day.

"Breakfast out." Steve blithely explained. "I'm tired of the same old thing here. And you need to be ready for PT." A full pancake breakfast was followed by Danny's first therapy session. Though the first meeting was short, the therapist was lively and encouraging and Danny left in a relatively good mood. In fact, Manny Garcia hailed from New York after moving there as a child from Puerto Rico; and the two men hit it off immediately.

Steve stayed for the thirty minute introduction since Danny wasn't yet cleared to drive and was soon astonished by the growing banter related to which hang-outs in New York City were rivals for each other. And god help him, Manny agreed wholeheartedly with Danny on the abysmal state of pizza on the islands. Steve found himself laughing out loud at the joint commiseration over the injustice of inflicting pineapple and ham on the sacred circle.

They were both still smiling about the easy-going therapist when Steve insisted on a quick visit to the offices where Chin and Kono filled them in on a small drug case. And then Steve was checking the time and racing back home.

"We have an hour before Grace shows up and we need to swing by the supermarket." By then, Danny was content to sit quietly in the truck and count the minutes before Grace's arrival. He was definitely too distracted to think about Karen's insane duplicity or his healing arm.

Now many hours later, Steve considered his new role well orchestrated as Danny slumbered on the couch in the living room. Rachel had come by to retrieve Grace and Danny had settled on the couch instead of retreating to the bedroom. Of course he was tired and his face held a certain fatigue, but the stress that marred his features had eased. And if Steve were to calorie count, Danny had eaten three square meals that one day. It was more than he'd consumed in an entire week's time.

While there didn't need to be a daily calendar of planned events, the more normal routine had certainly helped and the change of scenery, had clearly been beneficial. It had become more difficult when Grace arrived though and plans needed to be expanded.

"Alright my friend, we have some things to do." Steve muttered as ideas popped into his head that included Grace for she merely existed between the Edwards' large house and his small beach with the occasional visit to Gibran's office. Visits between father and daughter were sadly quiet where only short walks in the sun were taking place. It was a tiny microcosm of what had evolved into an over-protective existence that simply didn't need to be.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	16. Unexpected Setbacks

******* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 15 - Unexpected Setbacks**

It was easy for Manuel Garcia to become instant friends with Danny Williams. Manny was originally from Puerto Rico but had moved with his large extended family to New York City when he was just 5 years old. His father was NYPD blue, as was his younger sister. And then there were his two cousins; one a Port Authority Transit cop and another a corrections officer. But Manny had missed the islands and he had no desire to join in on the family career. That was the only thing the two men seemed to disagree upon.

"So .. ah .. you like this over a city. Besides the fact you were just out of diapers. What could you possibly remember about island life?" Danny groaned out as Manny gently manipulated his elbow. They were working on new exercises which were proving more painful than usual and Danny was trying to talk in order to create his own brand of distraction.

"This is where we part ways my friend." With a two pound weight in his left hand he was working on arm curls and his next words came out in a rushed pant as sweat dotted his forehead. "And why aren't you a cop or involved in law enforcement with a pedigree like that?" He winced and sucked in a harsh breath as Manny determinedly moved up to his shoulder and then mentally apologized for ever having complained about the seemingly ridiculous but pain-free finger lift exercises from their initial meetings.

"Actually, I wanted to be a doctor but I didn't make the grade." Manny explained as he gently supported Danny's forearm and elbow during the extensions. "So I went in for sports medicine. And then jumped at the chance to work out here." So other than this one slight difference, he and Danny just about spoke the same language and it hadn't taken much longer for the sessions to become rollicking affairs.

Just shy of three weeks in, Danny was cleared to drive and he moved back to his own place. He was dealing with the occasional nightmare and had promised to call regardless of the time should one or two be especially bad. Of course he had yet to make good on that promise so he quickly learned to expect an early morning phone call from at least one person. With his first one-on-one outing with Grace planned for Saturday, he had been snarky to the first person who called early that morning after having not one, but two dark and oppressive nightmares. That person was unfortunately Steve and he'd borne the brunt from his weary friend.

"_Stop molly coddling Steven_." Danny growled out as he slammed his coffee mug on the counter. "_It's three weeks and I'm fine. Is it your turn on the 'check in on Williams' phone list?"_

"_Didn't sleep well, Danny_?" Steve offered quietly as he let the angry tone wash over and then completely off him._ "And we aren't taking turns. Did you get any rest?"_

He hadn't immediately answered the question and so Steve had patiently waited which eventually came after an emotional sigh. _"I'm taking Grace out on Saturday. Both Rachel and Gibran think it's a good idea .. that it's another step towards normalcy." _

_"That's good."_ Steve breathed out in surprise but he realized that it was also the reason for the nightmares. Danny was quite simply very nervous and over-thinking what could happen .. or not happen. "_I'm glad for you and Grace .. and they're right, it's time Danno. And it will be fine."_

_"I have to go."_ In typical fashion, Danny abruptly changed the subject and then immediately softened. "_Seriously, I"ve got an early appointment with Manny. I do need to go and get ready for it."_

Steve was back at work full time and for all intents and purposes, things were moving along well. And though he couldn't move his arm or shoulder up too high, Danny's fingers had gained feeling and he was able to make a fist, rotate his wrist and almost extend his elbow. But he was still in a sling for support of his more significantly damaged shoulder. He was thinking about his rocky start to the morning and then of Grace when a startling sharp pain caused him to unexpectedly yelp out loud.

"Why are you so tired today? You're in Lala Land, buddy. " Manny griped unhappily as he studied Danny's tired face and saw the completely distracted attitude. "On top of it, I can tell that you're doing too much again." And then Danny's louder pained hiss was enough to set Manny off completely.

"What have I told you repeatedly about that? The inflammation in your shoulder is bad, Danny. More is not always better!"

"I'm taking Grace out for the day tomorrow. It's our first one-on-one visit since it happened." Danny quietly explained. Making a face, Manny then shook his head because his patient resented the sling and simply wanted too much, way too soon. He was determined to be free of the outward physical reminders for the sake of his daughter.

"How's she doing?" Manny asked casually. "I know you and your ex were working on changing up the routine."

"It's slow going, but Grace seems better. Her dreams are gone, she's fiddled with her drawing, and she's eating. It's hard to tell what she's interested in though." Danny sighed in resignation. "Sometimes I think we're doing this more for us than for her. I wish she'd just say something .. tell us what she needs or what she's thinking about."

But Steve's suggestions to increase the size of Grace's world also seemed to be working. When it was brought up to Rachel, her mouth had snapped shut almost in anger until she realized the truth of it. Staring at four walls or a dry, dull visit to see Doctor Gibran was no way to encourage healing. Rachel was now toting Grace anywhere it seemed benign and normal including food shopping, dropping off dry cleaning or even having a mother-daughter manicure. It was time for the bigger step of resuming a true visitation schedule.

Manny nodded in understanding. "She will .. I know it doesn't seem like it, but kids bounce back when you least expect it." But then he was back to working on Danny's arm and grumbling about the inflammation he was finding. And though originally he had assumed the man to be easy-going, Danny had learned it was the exact opposite .. the hard way. Manny had a sarcastic streak a mile long and it came out full force now. And to top it off, the man knew cops all too well from what they experienced on the job to the personal evasive tactics often used to try and throw others off. Danny saw the wry knowing smile before Manny even opened his mouth.

"Okay. Nice diversion - and I do care - but this .." And Manny gently palpitated Danny's shoulder and upper back eliciting another pained complaint from his patient. "_**This** _isn't going to heal faster if you force the issue. And congratulations, you just made it worse. Nice going. We get to cut your session short today because of your over-zealous actions."

Danny scowled at Manny's undisguised disgust but the man only glared back in equal challenge. Never intimidated, Manny was also never shy about voicing his opinions, especially when his instructions were blatantly being ignored.

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to skip a day this weekend. Let the inflammation die down and take your meds. In fact, I'm telling you to skip a day. The pain medication is part of the whole deal too, Danny. They help with the swelling and the heat ... at least take them before bed. And ice .. I want you to ice this today or you will be miserable tomorrow."

Leaning back away from where they were, Manny studied him from head to toe before adding another demand. "And go to bed early. You're trashed."

Chastised into submission, that evening, Danny did all of those things. The meds, the ice and he took a break from his excessive self exercises. And in the morning, he wasn't all too surprised when significantly less pain radiated into his neck, upper back and down into his bicep. He even rolled into bed before the sun set in the sky. But he was tired from another disturbed and restless night where Karen lurked always in the background and he couldn't find Grace.

******* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Steve was right that Danny was nervous about picking up his daughter. Nervous was a kind description of what he was really feeling as he got into the Camaro and drove to Rachel's. The knots in his stomach and the way he gripped the steering wheel proved the level of stress that he was inflicting upon himself.

He wanted to resume his visitation schedule and they had all agreed that it was another step towards normal. Gibran had first suggested it after learning that Danny had been cleared to drive and after that, it was only a matter of making the arrangements. But his feelings of happiness had now almost become ones of a nervous fear as he pulled up to the big house. The gates had been left open presumably for him, so he parked close to the house and smiled when the door opened and Rachel stood there with Grace.

"Hey Monkey ... You ready? I thought we'd visit the zoo and have a nice lunch out." She was holding Rachel's hand and looked anything but happy. And when he held his hand out to take hers, Grace backed up with a fearful and crestfallen look on her face.

"What's this?" Danny asked Rachel as fear began to build up inside him. Bending down to be on her level, Danny softly addressed Grace directly. "What's wrong Grace .. do you want to stay here instead?"

But his ex-wife was just as confused as Grace pulled back even more to stay in the house. Rachel bent down next to Danny in order to soothe her, but she stopped to follow Grace's uneasy gaze.

"It's the car, Danny," she whispered in surprise as she spontaneously began to search her sweater pockets. "Take mine." And Danny did accept Rachel's car keys until he noticed the trembling chin and the much too tight grip Grace had of her mother's hand. He studied the sad face and made a decision as he handed the keys back to Rachel and stood to walk up the steps to the house.

"No. It's alright. Let's stay here for a while." With a determined purpose, Danny moved them all back inside the house. He was devastated and had never even guessed that Grace would be afraid to drive with him in the Camaro. Alone .. with him ..and as he looked at Rachel, they were both newly concerned. Not once had anyone considered the car or a trip in the car to be potential triggers. The unexpected moment ripened too as Grace became more insular and frightened. Silent tears were soon streaming down her face and nothing Rachel or Danny said could stop them from falling.

"Should we call Doctor Gibran?" Rachel asked worriedly as Grace hid her face in her father's shoulder. But Danny shook his head _no_ as he stroked Grace's hair. They were all sitting together in the large kitchen in the hopes that the change in plans plus juice or cookies would calm her down.

"No. I think we're okay. We'll just visit here and not worry too much about it. There's nothing to be upset about if Grace doesn't feel like going out today." So he stayed and they all tried to lighten the mood with a variety of things from reading to funny movies. But less than two hours later, Danny sadly drove back home. Grace had at least sipped some juice but had then wanted to curl up on the couch. Alone and feeling more guilty by the second for the failed visit, Danny drove back to his apartment, locked the door and drew the shades closed in his bedroom. But less than an hour later, there was an unavoidable and much too persistent knocking on his door.

Struggling out of his bed where he'd buried himself under mountains of blankets, Danny scowled and cursed his way to the front door. There was no doubt of who it was as he yanked it open.

"What are you doing here." Not cold, but certainly monotone and nearly defeated. He knew that Rachel would call Steve and he was torn between a sincere thanks and some level of continued annoyance.

"I'm sorry Danny." Steve said gently as he let himself the rest of the way in to the small apartment. He followed Danny to the couch to sit next to him noticing that even though it was late afternoon and the sun was blazing outside, the inside of Danny's apartment was completely dark and eerily silent. Worried about Danny's gloomy attitude, Rachel had called Steve shortly after he'd left and explained what had happened. And Steve had immediately agreed that Danny shouldn't be alone until they knew more .. until they at least understood how they should react to something as unexpected as this. And now seeing the bleak atmosphere and Danny's mussed appearance, Steve was doubly glad for the phone call.

"How could anyone know that Grace would be afraid of the car?"

"Maybe it's not just the car." Danny whispered. "Maybe it's totally something else."

"Excuse me?" Steve hadn't expected the retort. "What are you saying? That it's _**you**_?" And when Danny didn't answer him, Steve lost his temper completely.

"That is the singular, most stupid thing I have ever heard you say .. in your life. Ever! And Danny, I've heard you say plenty of dumb-ass things."

His anger didn't get much of a rise out of his friend though, and Steve only escalated at the continued lack of response. "Maybe some things have to be forced. To prove it's okay and normal .. I"m not saying tie her down and toss her into the back seat." The shocked glare made Steve back-pedal and he held up an apologetic hand.

"That's not what I meant." Steve tossed his hands up in the air before running one through his hair in frustration. "Talk to Gibran but also try again tomorrow."

He said it all with a sigh as his anger fled as quickly as it had flared up. Everyone was on edge, beginning to say the wrong things, and struggling to understand how to best help Grace. But blame and guilt were certainly going to be counter-productive.

"I can understand the car. I can. But you know it's not you .. at least acknowledge that much and give yourself a break. And next time .. take a different car and stick to the plan. Adapt Danny .. but don't give up. Try again tomorrow. What could it possibly hurt?"

Danny hung his head as he closed his eyes. "Hand me my phone." Steve sat quietly as he listened to the short conversation between Danny and Rachel. And after he ended the call, Danny shrugged.

"Okay .. we're going to try it again tomorrow." And as Danny wearily sank back into the sofa and rubbed his healing shoulder, Steve tossed his truck keys into his lap.

"Give me yours .. I"m calling a car swap for the rest of the weekend. Let's change it up entirely .. take the truck to Rachel's, Danny. Start over. Tomorrow is a new day."

And Steve was going to leave at that point to give Danny his space, but he frowned at the disheveled and decidedly rumpled version of his friend. "Were you really sleeping when I knocked?"

The question made Danny sag even more into the cushions of the old sofa and he kept his eyes closed as he grudgingly shook his head _no_. "And I doubt you've eaten anything right? Because from what I remember .. you and Grace were going to eat out and then visit the zoo."

Steve ran his hands over his face before forcing Danny to his feet. "You've got nothing here - I'm not even going to bother to look. Clean up .. come on and then I'm tucking you in for the rest of the afternoon." And Danny was simply too tired to argue or put up a fuss about it. An hour later, Steve was pushing him back into the apartment and handing him pain medication.

"I'll stay a while." Danny blinked owlishly at Steve while blankets were being piled up gently over his bad shoulder. The tone was firm and didn't ask a question or open a door for argument. "It's early afternoon .. you look like hell, Danny. Try to get some sleep while I make myself at home."

He sighed as Danny simply rolled over without argument or another word. Besides the disturbing dreams, the personal hurt was much too evident as he studied the worn-out and heavily creased face. "Tomorrow will be better with Grace. I guarantee it."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	17. Persistence

**Notes: I am super behind on thanking each of you for such encouragement. I do appreciate every word of support, praise and kindness. Work is nuts and quite interesting ... LOL! And yes, the muses had their way. So please enjoy and thank you again.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 16 - Persistence**

Two hours later, Steve was anxiously trying to wake Danny from a horrifying nightmare. He had both arms wrapped around his friend as he struggled against an almost unknown force; Steve didn't need to be able to make out the nearly incoherent words to know what was happening. He had peeled back the bedding in an attempt to make Danny feel less smothered or trapped, but nothing was working. Sheer exhaustion and strong pain medication worked together to heighten the fearful state. But after feeling as if he repeated himself a hundred times, Danny still didn't seem to be coming out of it to rejoin the present.

"You're exhausted." Steve muttered as he left Danny to get a cool, wet washcloth from the apartment's one small bathroom. When he returned, Danny was still mumbling without making sense and breathing raggedly through his mouth.

Steve sat on the bed to physically pull Danny into a half-seated position as he began to wipe his face down in an attempt to try again. "Come on, sit up Danny. Now .. wake up." And the cloth worked because a few minutes later Danny was struggling away in confusion in a lurching attempt to get to his feet.

"Are you awake yet?" Steve kept a firm hold on Danny's good arm as he assessed the wild-eyed, confused expression. "Danny?"

"She was .. here." Completely disoriented as the last of the much too vivid dream stayed with him, Danny was trying to understand where he was and why Steve was holding onto his arm in an attempt to keep him grounded. "She had Grace .. she was here. I saw her .. she was in this room."

"No, she's not." Steve was both upset and angry as he gave Danny a firm shake. He was drenched in sweat but finally becoming more aware as he leaned forward in bed to hide his face in shaking hands. "How long have the dreams been this bad?

"This week." The shattered mumble came through his hands and Steve made a disgusted sound because he wasn't quite sure if it was true. But without needing to look up, Danny repeated himself knowing what Steve would also be thinking.

"Really .. they started this week. They started once we decided I'd have Grace. It's totally because of Grace and wanting so badly for things to go well." With a loud barked laugh, Danny threw himself backwards into the pillows with his eyes closed. "Even I have to admit .. that was a bad one."

"You can't keep doing this, Danno." Steve muttered softly. "You aren't going to be in any shape for tomorrow or the next day if you don't talk to someone about it. Even if it's Doctor Gibran." And as he expected, Danny's hand flew up in the air and he was adamant with his refusal.

"Tomorrow's a new day. You said it yourself." Danny opened his eyes to Steve's dark scowl and knew he needed a compromise this time. Reluctantly, he added a clarifying point that made Steve only frown more, but it was acceptable.

"If tomorrow's good .. and this stress is the reason then I'll know. But if something happens .. again .. and ..if Grace." His voice trailed off sadly as he closed his eyes again and took a minute to get his thoughts together. "I promise, if tomorrow's bad .. I'll get some help."

Steve sighed as he got to his feet. "I'm going to hold you to that. And I'm staying the night .. try to go back to sleep. You need to be ready for tomorrow."

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

On Sunday morning, Danny sat in Steve's truck for almost twenty minutes before even starting the engine. Steve had left an hour earlier after spending the night and helping him to cope with one more desperate nightmare. He left only after Danny had eaten and gotten ready; and certainly after he had reminded him of the prior evening's promise. But his parting words were encouraging.

_"It will be fine .. just go with it Danno. Give Gracie a hug for me too. Have a good time .. call me later because I want to hear all about it."_

And though he was desperate to see if the plan worked, he was understandably more uneasy and worried than the prior day. And then once he did begin driving, it felt as if it took twice as long to get to the Edward's house. He wasn't smiling this time as he once again drove through the open gate and Danny parked the truck in nearly the same spot. His step faltered when the door opened and once again, Grace stood there holding her mother's hand. A feeling of déjà vu rocked him hard and he had to take a minute to catch his breath.

"Alright Grace." Danny said hesitantly. "Uncle Steve said we could borrow his truck for the day. What do you think? Do you feel like that trip to the zoo?" He was relieved when Rachel bent down and pulled Grace close to whisper the same encouraging words. Happy that Grace not only glanced towards the big truck but then only turned her face back to listen to her mother.

"Is this better sweetheart?" Rachel asked with a smile. "I think it would be fun. It's a beautiful day and you should be outside with your father. I think I read that there are new seal pups on display." Danny caught the briefest of nods before Grace took his hand. His originally hesitant grin became a larger smile that spread across his face as he pulled her up in to his arms. There were no tears as he walked them both to the truck and then buckled her into the front seat.

"We're going to have fun today Monkey." Danny's voice was full of a happy enthusiasm as he jogged around to the driver's side. But before they drove away, he gave Grace a sneaky look as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a postcard.

"What do you think Uncle Steve would say about this?"

Her eyebrows briefly lifted in surprise as Danny shoved the New Jersey skyline postcard into the driver's seat visor. It was the one he always kept proudly displayed in the Camaro. And Danny saw it all too; the slight widening of her eyes and then a nearly imperceptible tilt to her lips. Not only did Grace understand the joke, she was relaxed enough to almost find the real humor in it.

He was still grinning from ear to ear as he waved to Rachel and they left for the day. And once they were out of sight, Rachel called Steve to share the good news.

"It worked .. she was fine and they just left.. thank you, Steve. Thank you for the suggestion. I'm so glad we tried this again." And her teary voice changed to a laugh when she heard his exuberant cheer.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	18. First Words

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 17 - First Words**

Danny sat in the exam room flexing his fingers into a tight fist. Almost two months had passed since he'd been released from the hospital and he was astounded by the changes in his healing arm. As the surgeon had so strongly advised, the PT was crucial in improving his chances for recovery. But his patient's startling improvements had even stunned the experts. That is, all except Manny Garcia who merely rolled his eyes at the praise and waggled a warning finger at Danny's ongoing over-exuberance.

_"I will pull the plug on you. I'll make arrangements for you to work with the worst PT on staff."_ The physical therapist had warned, but his eyes were sparkling at the same time. "_More is not always better and you can still damage healing tissue. And you know that I don't appreciate repeating myself."_

Danny had continually taken to therapy with an angry vengeance bordering on obsession and the dedication was paying off. Manny was hard-pressed to keep him from doing too much. But Danny was still working on gaining full rotation of his shoulder and breaking down any internal adhesions that might limit movement of his arm. But the numbness that had originally extended down to his wrist and fingers had significantly subsided. He also swore up and down that his nights were dream-free; and Steve finally believed it based on the happy expression and exuberant personality.

"Ha! I can make a fist!" Steve stood up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, also pleased as Danny began to smile. He shook out his hand and wrist as he rotated each joint up to his elbow. There was a small pained hesitation and what seemed like a kink near his shoulder, but now he shrugged it off. "It's almost there."

"Doc agrees with that. But if I were you, I'd still watch it with Manny." Steve remarked happily. "And it looks like you're back to work, as long as you take it easy and continue the PT. You know .. you could even come swimming with me in the morning. It's the best form of therapy that you could have."

The mocking groan clearly declined the offer before Danny even opened his mouth to reply. "I realize that ..but your concept of said therapy would mean getting up at an obscene hour and willingly entering shark infested waters. I still fail to see how that equates to therapy let alone _fun_. I'll stick to a swimming pool thank you."

Everything had continued to improve since that Sunday when Rachel and Danny had tried again with a different vehicle. Plus their discussions with Doctor Gibran possibly shared some insight and offered a reasonable enough explanation.

Gibran had been logical and calming, offering words that everyone could understand._ "The phobia about the car could be almost anything .. but my best assumption is that it reminds her of sitting in front of that house .. alone ... and before those terrible things happened. In fact, it was the last place where she was alone and completely vulnerable. But she's coping now .. and coping well_."

So, that had satisfied them and with each day an improvement, it had eventually become a nonissue. Danny grinned as he got his things together to leave with Steve for the day. That morning's session along with the follow-up exam had been exciting and uplifting. He was still grinning at Steve when they reached the Silverado.

"Okay, are we still going on this ridiculous McGarrett-bonding experience?" Over the hood of the truck, the blue eyes were almost sparkling with a remembered laughter and there was a familiar light-hearted challenge. It had been weeks since Grace had panicked at the sight of the Camaro. But the second attempt using Steve's truck had been a complete success and now for all intents, the two were back on their father-daughter schedule.

Steve grinned back as he slid into the driver's side. Danny's visits with Grace had slowly become longer outings to the zoo, aquarium or museums. Long weekend visits were back in full swing too. And Steve more than willingly loaned out his truck or the father and daughter borrowed Rachel's own SUV. He had pointedly ignored the mysterious Jersey postcard that fell out of his driver's side visor one morning. Smirking at Danny, he had made a grand show of merely sliding it back into the visor as if it only half irked him. But even that had been enough to satisfy Danny's comical streak.

And Steve now trusted that the bad dreams had lessened and then simply gone away. So with Danny healing well and Grace gaining stamina, Steve had brought up the idea of a pleasant hike and a picnic at the top of the grassy overlook.

Motioning to the two backpacks in the backseat of the car, Steve started the engine. "You know it, Danno."

They picked up Grace and then drove to the supermarket to pull together an enormous picnic lunch that they'd eat at the top of the trail. The overlook promised to be beautiful on the pleasantly warm sunny afternoon. Ever vigilant, Danny was doting over his still silent daughter as he picked out snacks and lunch items for their hike with Uncle Steve. The slightest of nods had him filling the shopping cart to the brim if Grace seemed the tiniest bit interested. Steve watched from afar and tallied up the remaining vestiges of Karen's damaging existence.

Danny was still on the thin side of the scale and very worried about Grace, but nearly back to his old self especially since being cleared to rejoin the team the coming week. According to Rachel, Grace's dreams had also ended except for the very occasional incident and the time between those too, had become longer and longer apart. Steve's ideas to take Grace to the movies, the zoo and the beach were paying off as her appetite improved and she began to show interest in things again. Rachel had taken her shopping once more to the craft store and she'd begun to draw brighter sun-filled pictures. But for all of those things, she remained woefully silent.

It took them just shy of three leisurely hours to gain the summit which was a fairly gentle rise in altitude. The point was simply to get outside and do something different so Steve had intentionally selected an easy ambling route. As they set out the blanket and food, Grace was standing in the sun with her back to them as she gazed out at the distant ocean and watched the seabirds.

"Thank you." Danny's words were serious and nearly subdued. But the piece of bread he tossed directly into Steve's face was full of the old joking fun. He held up his finger to continue before Steve could question him.

"It's not going to ever be enough to say these words. They aren't enough for what you did or what you're doing now. But you saved Grace and I can't ever properly thank you for that. Not ever." Danny looked down and then out to where Grace stood so still.

"She trusts you implicitly. And so do I."

Unused to the praise, Steve glanced away and chose to study Grace's small frame where it was silhouetted in the sunshine. "Danno. Really .. you know ..I'm just glad to help ..any time."

But Danny was interrupting him softly with a genuine smile. "No, you don't have to say anything, Steve. And this is all more than just plain old _'help'_. So much more." And then his voice trailed off too, and they sat in a companionable silence as they watched Grace begin to take pictures with her cell phone. The soft chuffed sound from Danny meant that he was surprised by Grace's natural interest.

"She hasn't done that in a long time." He murmured happily and he shaded his eyes from the sun as she walked back to stand over where he sat on the picnic blanket. Grace looked at Steve before handing the phone to her father and taking a deep breath.

"Danno?" Her voice was as soft as a feather and hesitant, but there was no doubt that she'd spoken. It reminded him of the first time baby Grace had ever tried to say his name. But rather than making the biggest deal out of it, Danny forced himself to react normally although his heart was practically pounding through his chest.

"Yeah Monkey?" He whispered back as a stifled sob nearly took his breath away. Next to him, he sensed that Steve had frozen in place where he lounged in the grass off to his right.

Without another word and afraid to break the spell, Danny accepted the camera when she held it out to him and then showed him the picture of the ocean that she had just taken. Grace took another deep breath and her voice was just above a whisper as she pointed to the scene with the flying birds in the background.

"Danno. Can we send this picture to mommy?"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	19. Closure

**Notes: okay here we go - it's the end - about 4 chapters over the original but it got here in much better form! Thank you all for such encouragement and rave reviews.**

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

**Chapter 18 - Closure**

It was nearly impossible to avoid calling Rachel or Doctor Gibran immediately or at least sometime during the trek down the mountain. Not to mention Kamekona, Chin, Kono, Duke or even Manny. As he ticked names off in his head, Danny was finding it even more difficult to not race down the trail to tell the entire world .. anyone who would listen .. that his Grace had finally spoken. But Gibran had stressed the harm of over-reacting ... and she had definitely meant for good things, as well as bad. So Danny was bubbling over with joy with a limited outlet and that enthusiasm was carrying them all across the trail.

And much so, Steve was sure they'd make it back to the parking lot in record time at the pace Danny was currently setting.

"How you doing there, Danno?" Steve grinned as Danny swung Grace's arm happily back and forth during their descent down to the parking lot. The two men at first had emotional tears in their eyes, but that had since changed to shit-eating grins that spread without apology from ear to ear.

"Me? I'm perfect. Could **NOT** be better." Danny laughed as he briefly paused on the trail and grabbed up Grace into another big hug. "How are you doing _Uncle_ Steve?"

Steve snorted and shook his head happily. Grace was also smiling but not making nearly as big a deal about her feelings or reasons behind speaking than her father was. She was merely happy that Danno was happy. Not to say that she didn't know _why_; she knew he would react when she spoke for the first time. Staying so frightened and confused for so long, Grace just hadn't realized how over the moon he would be. But it had finally seemed right to try again with the quiet peaceful afternoon and pretty birds flying over the ocean. She could probably never accurately describe why or how it felt so very right that day or at that particular time. But after taking the pictures and thinking long and hard about her feelings, it just had all finally come together to feel _safe_.

"About the same actually." Steve now admitted when Grace smiled back. She was still on the quiet side, but more clear-eyed with a much less faraway expression.

"But we should slow down a bit before you walk your daughter's shoes clear off her feet." Motioning around them to take in the large expanse of beautiful jungle and bright sky, Steve couldn't help teasing as he ruffled Grace's hair.

"So if a crazy McGarrett-enforced bonding experience in the wild does _this_ .. imagine what an early morning swim might do."

He never lost his smile, but Danny's eyes widened at the jest as he waved off the suggestion. "Sharks. It would just do .. _sharks, _Steven."

"You're both silly." Grace grinned out the soft words as he put her back on her own two feet. "I like to swim."

And once again, the sound of her voice earned her another enormous Danno-sized hug and a peal of happy laughter.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

Rachel eyed the threesome as they got out of the Silverado. They were returning just a bit earlier than she had expected from their picnic but they were all smiling so things must have gone well. And Grace certainly looked like she had truly gone on a hike based on the dirty boots, grass-stained knees and dusty t-shirt. But the fact that Grace was also _smiling_ was what made Rachel blink in surprise.

"I got your picture. What a beautiful view." She said warmly as she knelt to hug her daughter. But she looked up in confusion when Danny spoke proudly.

"She asked if we could text it over to you." Danny's eyes were twinkling and almost too damp. It wasn't lost on Rachel that he had stressed the key word of _'asked'_.

"What? What do you mean?" Rachel whispered in shock. "Grace?"

And then Rachel's face completely drained of all its color as Grace took a deep breath and put her arms around her neck for a big hug. "We had fun mommy."

Startled and wanting to cry out, Danny caught Rachel's eye and tried to warn her to stay calm. And it was more than a struggle, but Rachel managed to do it and stay mostly in control of her emotions. "Oh Grace. I'm so happy." And Rachel was, but her happiness meant so much more than receiving a photograph or hearing about a pleasant picnic lunch at the top of a pretty hill.

"I'm so glad that you all had such a good time. And I just love the picture you took." Rachel couldn't stop the tears from beginning though and she waved for them all to come into the house for a while.

"We have to do something. Cake, cookies .. I don't know .. coffee anyone? You can't just all go home yet .. not now." Rachel blurted out as a few tears got away down her cheeks. But everyone was too happy to care as the rest of the afternoon was spent together.

*** H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 ***

No one could explain why Grace began to speak again and truth be told, Danny simply accepted it with a blind trust that she had healed. Rachel felt the same way though she worried about Grace needing to explain what had happened and her fears. But Gibran suggested that they not question it too much. Grace was old enough to share her feelings if and when she might be ready. Though at one of their final meetings, the psychologist offered a brief explanation that included her doting Ohana and lack of pressure.

"_And her father is doing very well .. she could tell from the start .. from his first waking which was good medicine though I know there were some concerns about the ICU. And now, he's going back to work .. the visitation schedule has been returned to normal .. all of these things are signs of healing and then .. you all have taken a generous amount of patient time to make things right._"

Doctor Gibran advised them to stay the course too, since whatever they were doing obviously was working.

"_It's clear that she needs open access to Danny based on what happened and what she experienced that day. She trusts particular people and needs to know that trust is well-founded and secure. Those lines of communication need to stay open and stress-free. But be patient and don't be surprised if something does trigger a bad memory .. although that might never occur too."_

They all knew that 'particular people' meant Kono and Chin, but most especially Uncle Steve. And it was the best news Danny had received in a long time as he sat Grace on his lap in the psychologist's office. Rachel was sitting next to him and Steve, again invited to take part as it soothed Grace, was standing nearby.

Over Danny's shoulder, Grace grinned to Steve before shyly ducking her head back into her father's chest. After speaking so quietly for that first time on the hike, Grace had simply taken a seat on the picnic blanket between them and pulled out a sandwich for herself from the backpack.

With a tearful glance towards Steve, Danny had dutifully texted the photo to Rachel and then shoved his shaking hands into his pockets as he excused himself to walk to a partly secluded section of the overlook in an attempt to compose himself. But Grace had sighed disgustedly about the bag of chips she couldn't quite open. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, she had handed it to Steve.

A third deep breath was taken and she had smiled openly. "Uncle Steve .. can you do this for me?' Like Danny had been, Steve was rendered speechless as he took the bag and cracked it open.

And then with shining eyes, it had been his turn to take a brief walk after Danny returned.

_**~ End ~**_


End file.
